Σε παρακαλώ συγχώρεσέ με (Por favor, perdóname)
by Melissia
Summary: Tras la guerra contra Poseidón, Kanon aparece varado en una playa. Sabe que Atenea le salvó de morir en Cabo Sunión y va en su busca para expiar su culpa y así poder servirla como caballero. Esta es la historia de ese viaje, desde la finalización de Poseidón hasta el inicio de Hades. Capítulo final: La redención de Kanon.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Inicio un nuevo fic, sin descuidar el de "Serket, la diosa escorpión". Hacía tiempo que quería dedicar un fic en exclusiva a Kanon, ya que tengo adoración por él (aunque lo siento, pero Milo para mí seguirá siendo el rey de mi corazón). ¿Cómo surgió? Pues tras recibir el Myth Cloth de Dragón Marino, el ver fotos de la isla volcánica donde estuve viviendo una temporada hace un año y medio, y sobre todo…es Kanon. Es el único personaje de Saint Seiya que tiene una evolución clara de comportamiento. Es decir, hay personajes que han sido cabrones en el manga todo el tiempo. Otros que han sido buenos todo el tiempo. La mayoría de dorados seguían al Patriarca Saga influidos por él o porque no tenían otra opción, a pesar de que se cuestionaban el por qué de sus mandatos. En cambio Kanon tiene esa evolución: de pinchar a su gemelo para que sacara su lado perverso, a ser encerrado, manipular a Poseidón en su propio beneficio, que luego se entere de que Atenea le salvó y por eso se vuelve bueno al final (aunque le da para soltar algunos darditos a los de bronce).**  
**Ese camino, que muchos de nosotros hemos pasado, pero nos ha mejorado. A veces tienes que visitar el infierno y conocerlo para acceder al cielo ¿no?**

**En fin, pues este fic va sobre este caballero, el detonante de la saga de las 12 Casas y de Poseidón. Y en él hago un recorrido temporal desde que finaliza los acontecimientos de Poseidón hasta que comienza la de Hades.**

**Resumiendo, esta la historia de Kanon, qué hizo desde que recibió el tridente de Poseidón hasta que llega al Santuario para proteger a Atenea en vistas de la nueva Guerra Santa contra Hades.**  
**No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurre en el manga de un punto a otro, algunos dicen que 2 meses, otros que un año…así que no tengáis en cuenta el tiempo, porque yo tampoco lo he tenido para relizarlo.**

**Fic dedicado a Sanathos Ananke, que sé que adora a los gemelos ;)  
Y a Lule de Zodiak, que comparte signo con ellos :D**

**¡Un saludo, espero que os guste!**

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. ****  
****Fic NO Yaoi****

* * *

**1. Prólogo**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz cegadora del sol nublaba su vista y volvió a cerrarlos.  
Escuchaba el rumor de las olas deslizándose sobre la playa y a las gaviotas que volaban sin descanso en el cielo despejado.

Sentía el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras tras los enfrentamientos en Atlantis. Pero ese dolor físico no le importunaba demasiado, aunque le sirvió para centrarse y tratar de pensar en su localización.  
Emitió una larga espiración acompañada de fuertes toses. Al notar que su tráquea iba a obturarse, se incorporó rápidamente y sintió un reflujo subiendo por su garganta. Se colocó a cuatro patas y vomitó sobre la arena.  
Había tragado gran cantidad de agua, en ese viaje donde la fuerza del mar le empujó a la superficie.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. Ahora recordaba todo.  
Los sucesos en Atlantis…los caballeros de bronce peleando contra los Generales Marinos…los reproches de Sorrento e Ikki…la destrucción del Templo de Poseidón…la certeza de que él era el responsable de esos acontecimientos…que había sido desagradecido con su diosa, Atenea…que fue ella quien le salvó de morir ahogado de morir en cabo Sunión…y él le pagó con la traición y una Guerra Santa por su arrogancia…sólo cuando vio al dios lanzando su tridente hacia los caballeros de bronce, consiguió reaccionar al estado de shock, y sus piernas corrieron ágiles...luego sintió el tridente de Poseidón atravesándole el vientre…su vista tornándose borrosa y rojiza…los gritos de los jóvenes y de su diosa…y después…negro.

Se sentó en la arena, inclinado hacia delante con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas. Contempló el Mediterráneo, pues estaba seguro que de la playa donde se encontraba pertenecía al mar que fuera hogar de Poseidón.  
La noción del tiempo estaba perdida, pero imaginó que serían las tres de la tarde, por la posición del astro rey.

Se mesó los cabellos, ahora revueltos por haberse secado al sol de la mañana.  
-Estoy vivo…- murmuró incrédulo.  
Se incorporó de un salto y arrancando el cinturón de cuero marrón, se levantó la camiseta de sus ropas de entrenamiento. En el vientre, una herida mortal de necesidad para cualquiera. Pero estaba cerrada. Sólo se notaba una ligera inflamación en los bordes de la cicatriz, debido a su reciente curación.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, entonces?"

Se sacudió la cabeza y sintió un redoble en su estómago. Tenía hambre, mucho hambre.  
Lo primero era buscar comida. Luego emprendería la búsqueda a las respuestas de las múltiples preguntas que se apelotonaban en su cabeza.

Recogió el cinturón y se lo abrochó. Caminó arrastrando los pies por la arena, mientras las gaviotas seguían dando vueltas en el firmamento.


	2. Los buenos samaritanos

**2. Los buenos samaritanos  
**  
Con ese andar cansado, llegó hasta una localidad cercana. El sol pegaba con fuerza, y la gente se encontraba, seguramente, descansando tras una buena comida. No había nadie por las calles de ese pueblecito costero.

Un olor muy sabroso se coló por su nariz y olfateó con gusto el aire. Siguió la estela aromática y llegó hasta la puerta de un bar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró y se quedó inmóvil, respirando el olorcillo.

El dueño del bar, Vasilis, que estaba tras la barra jugueteando con su komboloi, se giró al escuchar la puerta de aluminio y cristal abrirse.  
Los vecinos ya habían tomado su café o su copita de coñac tras la comida. Incluso ya no era la hora de la partida de cartas.  
Por eso le extrañó tanto ver a ese hombre, con muy mala pinta, dentro de su bar.  
Frunció el ceño y miró a su mujer, Voula, que pasaba una bayeta por las mesas, limpiándolas. Ésta ni se había percatado de la presencia del extranjero.

-¿Qué desea?- preguntó Vasilis. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, con pelo canoso y cara redonda pero afable. A pesar de su aspecto bondadoso, tenía motivos para mostrarse inquieto con la presencia de Kanon.

Kanon se sobresaltó al escuchar su lengua natal. Definitivamente había varado a una playa de una isla griega. Suspiró aliviado y dio unos pasos tambaleantes hasta sentarse en un taburete, frente a la barra.

Vasilis arrugó la nariz, y supuso que el extranjero era un pobre diablo en busca de más alcohol. Alcohol que, por supuesto, no podría pagar. Sólo había que mirarle las ropas y el estado en el que se encontraba.

Agachándose lentamente tras la barra agarró una barra de hierro que solía tener a mano para casos extremos. Y esta parecía una de ellas.

-Por favor…un vaso…de agua- pidió Kanon con voz trémula.

Voula al fin se dio cuenta del hombre que estaba sentado frente a la barra y tiró la bayeta sobre la mesa. Con un gesto indicó a su marido que dejara la barra de hierro que sabía que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

-Pero muchacho…- dijo la mujer, acercándose a Kanon -¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has naufragado de un barco o qué?-  
La señora observaba horrorizada las heridas y moratones que presentaba y acarició suavemente el brazo fornido del joven.

Kanon contempló a la mujer. El pelo atado en un moño bajo, su oronda figura de madre y su cara de preocupación, relajaron la tensión que había generado su marido.

Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-Algo…algo así…gracias- agradeció Kanon, cuando Vasilis depositó un vaso de agua frente a él.

Voula miró a su marido y después a Kanon, que bebió el vaso a sorbitos.  
-Por todos los dioses muchacho, si estás hecho un desastre. Apuesto a que debes estar muerto de hambre ¿a que sí? Bueno, no te preocupes por esto, te vamos a cuidar. ¡Cariño, rápido, vete preparando el horno!-

Antes de que Kanon pudiera articular palabra, Voula inició una nueva artillería de preguntas mientras Vasilis refunfuñaba encaminándose a la cocina.

-¿Y cómo te llamas? Eres griego, pero por tu acento diría que eres de Tesalia ¿verdad? ¿No? ¡Ah, eres de Ática! ¡Mi cuñado vive allí, en Atenas! Tiene un bar, que se llama igual que el nuestro, sólo que añadió el adelfáki porque él es el hermano menor de mi marido. Mi hijo trabaja allí también. Yo quería que se quedara aquí en Zákynthos, pero dice que no está harto de vivir en una isla y que en Atenas hay más ambiente para un joven…no se lo reprocho, sé que tiene razón, pero ya sabes, ¡a las madres nos cuesta que los hijos se marchen! Por cierto ¿y tu familia? Tiene que estar muy preocupada ¿quieres hacer una llamada? Puedes usar el teléfono que tenemos dentro-

Tanta información inútil abrumaba a Kanon, al estar desacostumbrado a las charlas de mujeres. Lo único que le había quedado claro era que estaba a tomar por culo de Atenas.  
Preguntó a la mujer si esa isla tenía aeropuerto y ella le contestó afirmativamente.  
"Al menos ya tengo una vía de escape" pensó Kanon.

-¡Voy a prepararte la comida! Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó la mujer.  
-Kanon- respondió lacónicamente. Lo único que quería era comer. Lo que fuera. Estaba cansado de oír tanta palabrería.

Voula sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó Vasilis y deslizó un plato con hortalizas recubiertas de salsa tzatziki. Kanon agarró el tenedor y devoró con ansia, ante el estupor del hombre.  
-Vaya muchacho, sí que tienes hambre. Pues espérate a probar el cordero que cocina mi mujer-  
Kanon levantó los ojos del plato, sin dejar de devorar las tiras de berenjena y calabacín.  
Vasilis rellenó el vaso de agua y le tendió un poco de queso hallumi a la parrilla, con unas tostadas de pan finamente cortadas.  
"A pesar de ser un bar de un pueblecito pequeño, preparan exquisiteces" pensó Kanon, que se decidió a atacar el queso de cabra.

Al fin regresó la mujer, portando un plato de barro con un pedazo de cordero asado.  
-Era el plato del día de hoy. Siento que no sea un pedazo muy grande, es lo que quedó- dijo deslizando el recipiente frente a Kanon.

El joven tragó lo que estaba comiendo y le dio un sorbo al vaso de agua.  
-No importa, estará delicioso igualmente- respondió, olisqueando la jugosa carne. No tardó en hincar el diente y limpiar el plato.

Vasilis retiró los otros platos igualmente vacíos mientras su esposa terminaba de recoger el bar.  
Kanon se sentía lleno de comida y pensó que debería haberse limitado a comer el cordero. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer nada y el ansia del hambre le había jugado una mala pasada.  
Delante de él, colocaron una copita de ouzo. El suave olor anisado de la bebida alcohólica le rebajó la sensación de hinchazón. Vasilis y Voula se sentaron en la misma mesa y se sirvieron igualmente esa bebida. Los tres levantaron las copitas y de un trago se lo bebieron.

Voula colocó los codos sobre la mesa y cruzó sus manos, apoyando la barbilla sobre ellas. Observó detenidamente al joven que tenía delante de ella.  
Sí, tenía muy mala pinta y desde luego que había pasado por una situación dura. Pero había algo en él que le llamaba la atención. No era su belleza masculina ni la definición de su musculoso cuerpo. Tampoco la larga melena, ahora desaliñada, de color azul grisáceo, infrecuente en cualquier humano normal. Algo había dentro de él que la dejó pensativa.  
Kanon tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, deleitándose con ese momento de tranquilidad que tenía por delante. Seguía el caminar errante de una mosca y cuando ésta emprendió el vuelo y empezó a trazar formas rectas en el aire, Kanon la seguía con la mirada. Como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.  
Su marido, sin embargo, sí había notado cómo su mujer permanecía en un estado de éxtasis contemplando al joven. Frunció el ceño y carraspeó para atraer la atención de ambos.  
-Y dime, Kanon…¿Puedes contarnos algo más de por qué estás aquí?-

Los párpados del muchacho se cerraron suavemente, pensando en si debía o no relatar lo acontecido realmente. Posiblemente lo tratarían de loco o le echarían del bar a patadas.  
-Eso es algo que aún no puedo relatar. Estoy agotado, pero en cuanto recupere fuerzas, me iré. No quiero ser una carga para ustedes. Bastante han hecho ya por mi, y de verdad, se lo agradezco. Tengo una misión muy importante que realizar y debo llegar a Atenas lo antes posible-

Los dos hosteleros se miraron indecisos. ¿Una misión? ¿Acaso él era algún tipo de agente secreto?  
-No. Tengo que encontrar a una persona, que debe estar muy enfadada conmigo- musitó agachando la cabeza.  
Voula sintió ternura por él. Así que aquel joven iba buscando el perdón de alguien. Dio un golpe sobre la mesa y exclamando alegremente le indicó que le ayudarían. Vasilis iba a protestar, pero su mujer le mandó callar.  
-Hijo, no sé quién eres exactamente, pero tú no eres como nosotros o cualquier persona de éste pueblo. No sé si los dioses te han traído hasta nosotros con algún fin-  
Aquí Kanon hizo rodar los ojos, pensando en Poseidón y Atenea.- Pero sea como sea, te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites. De momento, te vas a quedar aquí, hasta que tus heridas se curen y puedas emprender el viaje. No te cobraremos nada, ni alojamiento ni comida. Y por ahora, vas a ir a darte una buena ducha y lavaré tus ropas-  
No era una sugerencia, era una orden. Su marido susurró a Kanon que más le valía acatar lo que Voula decía, o se enfrentaría la ira de una Gorgona. El joven esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y siguió a la mujer, que fue a enseñarle la habitación donde se alojaría.

-Y dúchate con agua caliente, no vaya a darte un corte de digestión- Voula sacó unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta negra, dejándolas sobre la cama. Buscó ropa interior para el muchacho y le tendió unos bóxers negros. Le ofreció unas cómodas chanclas azules oscuras, puesto que el tiempo así lo requería. Kanon dio gracias a que tenían un hijo y no una hija.  
Recogió las toallas que le tendió la mujer y se desabrochó el cinturón marrón. Después se quitó la larga camiseta azul y se sentó en la cama a desatarse las cintas de sus sandalias.  
Voula se quedó observando al joven mientras se iba deshaciendo de toda su ropa.  
-Creo que la ropa de mi hijo te va a quedar un poco pequeña…- musitó observando la musculosa caja torácica de Kanon. Éste levantó la vista mientras tiraba la otra sandalia al suelo.

Un poco avergonzado le indicó a la mujer que iba a ducharse y que no se preocupara, que le llevaría la ropa sucia cuando terminara. Voula se sonrojó ligeramente por la situación y disculpándose salió de la habitación, dejando al muchacho a solas.  
Kanon se quedó de pie, esperando a que los pasos de la mujer desaparecieran escaleras abajo.

Observó la habitación. Era pequeñita, un cuarto de invitados donde sólo cabía una cama, una mesita de noche y un armario. Ni siquiera había una silla. Eso sí, tenía cuarto de baño propio.  
Una vez se cercioró que la mujer no andaba cerca, echó el pestillo a la puerta y entró en el baño.  
Cerró la puerta, e igualmente echó el pestillo. Se dio cuenta de que era un acto un tanto paranoico, pero no podía evitarlo. Era suficiente con cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Era un pequeño baño, con un retrete, un lavabo y una ducha separada con una cortina de plástico. Suficiente. Las paredes y el suelo estaban recubiertos de baldosas blancas y azules, que dividían la estancia con el dibujo clásico del meandro griego. Zigzagueó sus dedos por el dibujo y recordó que cuando vivía en el Santuario, oculto a los ojos de los demás, el baño del Templo de Géminis tenía el mismo dibujo. Sólo que era un cuarto de baño mucho más grande, con mármol de color beige y crema y los meandros hechos como un mosaico, en color terracota. Suspiró pensando en su hermano, que había fallecido meses atrás.

Con este triste pensamiento fue a meterse en la ducha y se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo. Había adelgazado, tenía heridas y rasguños superficiales por los brazos y piernas. Y la enorme cicatriz de su vientre. Encogió los abdominales y se mordió el labio.  
Aún la pregunta de quién le había curado la herida le seguía atormentando. Imaginaba quién había sido, pero quería obtener la respuesta por él mismo. Sólo así podría llorar y liberarse de la carga pesada que su conciencia acarreaba.

Empezaba a enfriarse, así que sin dudarlo, se introdujo en la ducha. Abrió la manilla y tras un pequeño estertor, el agua salió rápidamente. Kanon emitió un quejido, puesto que estaba helada. Casi saliéndose de la ducha, alargó el brazo para coger el extremo de la ducha y dirigió el chorro de agua al suelo. Con la otra mano movió la manivela de la temperatura y la situó a 38 grados. Cuando notó que el agua ya salía caliente, recolocó el extremo en la horquilla y se quedó un par de minutos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación del agua corriendo por su cuerpo.  
Se agachó para recoger una esponja, aparentemente sin usar. La examinó meticulosamente y tras aprobar su test visual, cogió el gel de ducha y vertió una buena cantidad en ella. Olisqueó el gel, que desprendía un dulce aroma a miel.  
Realmente, algo tan rutinario como tomar una ducha se estaba convirtiendo en toda una experiencia que despertaba sus sentidos.  
Kanon no pudo evitar sonreír, y sintiendo la alegría en su ser, empezó a reírse y a disfrutar de la textura de la esponja por su piel, del aroma a miel del gel y de la espuma que el champú hacía en su melena.  
Hacía más de dos décadas que no disfrutaba de aquella manera con algo tan trivial.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**De un tirón he subido los dos primeros capítulos. **  
**Por el momento no tengo nada que decir, salvo agradecer a quien lea esto mi incursión con un personaje tan facetado. **

**Hallumi: es un queso de cabra que se suele freír o hacer a la plancha. **  
**Ouzo: licor de anís y azúcar, con alta graduación alcohólica. **  
**Tzatziki: salsa de yogur, pepino, ajo y zumo de limón (principalmente).**

**Bueno, pues a ver si os gusta. Los comentarios los contestaré por privado, y si hay una pregunta general, la contestaré en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Un saludo!**


	3. Dos caras de la misma moneda

**3. Dos caras de la misma moneda**

Cuando Kanon bajó de nuevo al bar cargando la ropa sucia, se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras.  
Sus anfitriones discutían acaloradamente, sin haberse percatado de la posible presencia del joven.  
Escuchó atentamente lo que se decían y aunque no le sorprendió el tema de conversación, ya que era obvio que tratarían de él, sí las razones para ello.  
Vasilis era desconfiado por naturaleza, y no estaba del todo contento con la decisión de su mujer.

-¡Pero si no le conocemos de nada! ¿Y si es un ladrón? Imagínate por un momento que mañana despertamos con las habitaciones arrasadas. O peor aún, un asesino. ¡Voula, que no tienes cabeza!-

Kanon sintió punzadas en el corazón. De repente todo el peso que deseaba descargarse de encima, se hizo aún más duro de soportar. Si un desconocido, que no tenía ni la más remota idea de su pasado, desconfiaba de él ¿cómo iban a aceptarle sus compañeros?

Voula se mantenía en sus trece, con los brazos cruzados.  
-No soy una paranoica como tú. De hecho no me importaría si robara algo, porque sé que eso añadiría más peso a su equipaje, y tengo la intuición de que lo que quiere es deshacerse de algo malo que le ha llevado a esta situación. ¿Acaso no puedes ver su sufrimiento? No es externo, no son las heridas las que le han dejado marcas sino que es algo interno. Cariño, déjame ayudarle. Si no quieres participar, de acuerdo, lo entiendo. Pero no me prohíbas ayudar a quien más lo necesita, no importa lo que sea o lo que haya hecho-

Ya no pudo más. Kanon tragó saliva y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en la habitación. Cerró la puerta sin echar el pestillo y se tiró en la cama, colocándose en posición fetal.  
Esa sensación había regresado. Tantas veces la había sentido y no era capaz de darle un nombre adecuado, tal vez porque era desconocida para él. Empezó a llorar en silencio, ahogando los sollozos lo mejor que podía. Y lo peor es que no era capaz de parar, por más que lo intentaba.  
Dos suaves golpes tocaron a la puerta.

-Kanon, ábreme, por favor-  
La voz balsámica de la mujer reconfortó a Kanon, que se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, antes de contestar "Adelante".  
Voula abrió la puerta suavemente y se quedó a la puerta unos segundos, contemplando al joven encogido en la cama. Parecía un conejillo asustado. Ella esbozó su maternal sonrisa y se sentó en el borde del colchón.  
Kanon mantenía la mirada perdida y los ojos acuosos. Con delicadeza, sin saber muy bien si debía hacerlo o no, Voula adelantó una de sus manos y acarició suavemente el hombro del joven, en un gesto de confortación. El gemelo centró su mirada en la mujer y poco a poco su corazón fue latiendo a un ritmo más calmado, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron.

-Tan fuerte que aparentas y sin embargo qué frágil eres- musitó la mujer.

Kanon parpadeó un par de veces, dándole sentido a esa frase. Revolvió sus manos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas, mientras la mujer seguía acariciándole. Decidió incorporarse.  
Se sentó junto a la señora y suspiró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
Hacía apenas quince minutos que estaba feliz tomando una ducha. No habían pasado más que un par de horas, a lo sumo tres, desde que apareció en la playa varado. Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Y tan desequilibrantes. Se sentía sumido en un océano de dudas, de sentimientos nunca sentidos. O quizás que no había demostrado en muchísimos años.

Como un gesto automático, buscó el hombro de Voula, que le miraba como si estuviera estudiando cada rincón de su alma. Reclinó la cabeza sobre aquel hombro, ancho y blandito y cerró los ojos. La mujer estrechó al muchacho y ahora le acarició la larga cabellera azulada, sedosa y limpia. Le sorprendió ese tacto tan suave.

-Te falta cariño. Mucho cariño y amor. Por eso estás así. Creo que debería dejarte a solas un rato y deberías dormir un poco. No te preocupes por mi marido, te acabará acogiendo y ya verás cómo no es tan gruñón como aparenta. Sólo es un escudo-

Kanon suspiró fuertemente y se separó del hombro de la señora.  
-Quisiera ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, si no le importa- solicitó.  
Voula se lo pensó dos veces, pero finalmente accedió y le guió hasta la puerta del bar.

En el bar había dos ancianos, que conversaban con Vasilis, mientras éste les servía un par de cafés. Al ver a su mujer con el muchacho, frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo callado. Ella despidió a Kanon desde la puerta y le recomendó un par de sitios para ver.

El cielo continuaba despejado, con el sol brillando fuertemente. Aún así, las temperaturas no eran excesivamente agobiantes, ya que la brisa marina ayudaba a mantener el ambiente fresco.  
Caminó por las callejuelas del pueblecito, sintiendo que era observado tras los visillos de las ventanas. Le hizo gracia descubrir a una señora esconderse rápidamente al verse detectada.

Siguió caminando y saludó cortésmente a una viejecilla, totalmente vestida de negro, con la pañoleta en la cabeza y la cachaba entre las piernas. Ella estaba sentada a la puerta de su casa, en un simple banco de piedra, pero disfrutando del sol. Apenas se le veían los ojos, tras los arrugados párpados. Como no respondió al saludo de Kanon, éste se acercó a la señora y repitió el saludo. La anciana se sobresaltó y sonrió con su boca desdentada.

-Ay mozo, que no te escuché- respondió con una cálida risa. Kanon sonrió abiertamente y decidió sentarse al lado de la anciana.  
Conversaron un poco y Kanon recibió información atropellada, a veces ininteligible debido a la ausencia de dientes de la señora. Que era huérfana de padre porque murió en el frente de la guerra de 1919. Que vivió la guerra civil de Grecia. Que tenía doce hijos, la mitad ya fallecidos. Que tenía más de 80 años, pero que no era educado decir la edad a un joven. Kanon reía con las anécdotas de la anciana. Cuando ella se excusó para entrar en su casa a por un yogur, el joven se ofreció para traérselo y así ella no se tendría que mover. Siguieron conversando hasta que Kanon sintió que debía dejar tranquila a la señora, ya que era un esfuerzo para ella hablar tanto. Con un cariñoso gesto, ella se despidió de él y le pidió que se llevara fruta para merendar. Kanon aceptó y cogió un par de albaricoques.

Finalmente reemprendió su camino por las calles del pueblo. Los albaricoques estaban maduros y sabrosos. El dulzor de la pequeña fruta le embriagaba los sentidos y dejándose llevar llegó hasta un camino de tierra.

Anduvo durante poco más de media hora. A los lejos divisó una hermosa bahía, rodeada de escarpados acantilados. Como emergiendo de la arena, un barco naufragado. Recordó que Voula le dijo que era bahía Navagio. Aunque no se podía acceder por tierra, sólo por mar, desde puerto Vromi.  
Maldijo su suerte, ya que le gustaría ir. Así que dio media vuelta y se encaminó al pueblo de nuevo, pero esta vez de camino a la playa que le vio renacer.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ahora atardecía y el sol tornaba de colores anaranjados su reflejo sobre el mar. No había mucha gente por allí, sólo deportistas corriendo de un lado a otro y matrimonios que paseaban lentamente.  
Quería estar solo y encontró un pedazo de playa solitario. Se sentó pesadamente y contempló el horizonte.  
En apenas unas horas su vida había cambiado totalmente. Un giro de 180 grados. Ahora debía acostumbrarse a esto, a pulirse el alma antes de pedir clemencia. De nada servía pedir perdón si no lo sentía realmente.

Recordó a su hermano Saga. Nunca antes había pensado tanto en su gemelo. No sabía cómo dirimir con su ausencia. Si con alegría o con tristeza.  
Por una parte fue él quien lo encerró en cabo Sunión. Fue él quien hizo que su odio hacia el Santuario se hiciera tan fuerte como para hacer chocar a dos deidades. Fue él quien le empujó a su perdición, a hacer lo mismo que él, a suplantar una identidad para dominar al mundo.

Kanon se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
-¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?- dijo en voz alta.  
No. No fue Saga quien hizo todo aquello. Fue él. No podía responsabilizar a su hermano de todo aquello. Ni siquiera de que lo encerrara en la prisión, puesto que lo merecía, al doblegarse ante su egoísmo y propia ambición. Saga lo hizo por su bien, aunque supusiera asesinar a su propio hermano. Sí. Él era el gemelo oscuro, el que se regodeaba con su maldad e incitaba a su hermano a ser igual. Fue él quien despertó el lado oscuro a su hermano. Saga lo encerró en cabo Sunión por incitarle a matar a Atenea y a Shion. Luego él se encargó de ese trabajo.  
Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar con fuerza.

-¡Hermano ¿por qué?!- gritó al mar.

Recordó su infancia. Recordó cada segundo compartido con Saga. Las risas, los juegos, los entrenamientos. A puerta cerrada, ya que nadie en el Santuario conocía la existencia de Kanon. ¿Por qué fue ocultado? Si él hubiera podido estar con los otros compañeros, quizás no hubiera desarrollado su lado pérfido.

Atenea le había salvado en cabo Sunión, sabía que estaba allí. Que era Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga.

Kanon dejó de llorar al caer en la cuenta. Atenea aún no se había reencarnado cuando su cosmos le salvó. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Y cómo es que Shion no? Tantos años allí, tendría que haberlo notado de alguna manera.

Demasiadas preguntas y sin ser satisfechas.  
-Sé quién me ayudará a resolverlas- se dijo.

Se levantó de la playa, sacudiéndose la arena de los vaqueros y regresó al bar.

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_**Como ya expresé en mi otro fic, disculpad las molestias ocasionadas por la ausencia en actualizar. Tuve un problema informático.**_

_**Gracias a Lule de Zodiak, Sanathos Ananke, Hikaru Kino88 y Greece SJL por los comentarios, los agradezco muchísimo :)**_  
_**Además de a Nemain y Sylver Hunter por seguir la historia y a Ede Monster por darle como favorita, aunque aún quede mucho por escribir las andanzas de Kanon. **_

_**Vuestro apoyo me anima a proseguir, a pesar de que a veces flaqueo por situaciones personales, un tanto difíciles.**_

_**Trato de ponerme en el pellejo de Kanon para hacer este fic, por eso puede tirar a ser emotivo, pero el proceso de cambio requiere muchos sacrificios y su depuración será lenta. **_

_**¡Un abrazo, gracias por todo!**_


	4. Reconoce tus defectos

**4. Reconoce tus defectos**

Kanon entró en el bar, abarrotado de gente por la hora de la cena. Caminó directo hacia Vasilis, que servía platos con comida a la clientela.

—Quiero hablar contigo— reclamó Kanon, ignorando la ocupación de su anfitrión.  
—Largo muchacho, ¿no ves que estamos hasta arriba de gente? Estoy trabajando— contestó bruscamente el hombre, que iba y venía sin parar.  
—¡Pero es urgente!— insistió.  
Vasilis tomó nota a unos clientes y cuando terminó se giró hacia el muchacho.  
—Me importa un bledo que sea urgente, tiene que esperar. Márchate o me hundirás el negocio—  
Kanon se ofuscó y emitió un bufido, desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

Dio un par de vueltas por el cuarto y se paró frente a la ventana, abriéndola de par en par. Las luces del pueblo titilaban suavemente en la oscuridad de la noche, y el rumor de las olas a lo lejos le ayudó a relajarse. Permaneció apoyado un rato, con la vista puesta en el horizonte.

Tenía prisa, pero no entendía que servir a otras personas una comida fuera más relevante que ayudarle. ¿Qué podía significar una cena en un bar de un pueblo comparado con Atenea?

Cerró la ventana y se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba. Miró al techo pensativo. Tenía que salir de esa isla cuanto antes.  
Los ruidos del bar, de la vajilla, de los tenedores, de los vasos, las conversaciones que llegaban entremezcladas a su oído, como un zumbido constante pero imposible de descifrar.  
Fue aminorando, hasta que miró el reloj en la mesita y decidió que ya podía bajar. Eran las once menos cuarto de la noche y salió de su encerramiento.

Bajó por las escaleras, y vio a Voula barriendo el suelo.  
—No sabía que habías regresado— dijo la mujer, sonriendo mientras trataba de colocar una silla sobre una de las mesas.  
Kanon frenó en seco y vio que la mujer requería mucho esfuerzo para hacerlo. Sin decir nada, recorrió todas las mesas rápidamente colocando las sillas en las mesas. Ya había terminado cuando Voula tomaba aire al colocar la suya. No parecía haberse dado cuenta y continuó su tarea.

Vasilis estaba en la cocina fregando. Kanon entró y antes de que pudiera decir nada, el hombre cerró el grifo.

—¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres, para interrumpirme en mitad del trabajo?— preguntó directamente.  
Kanon abrió los ojos al máximo.  
—Efectivamente, no tienes idea de quién soy y si yo fuera tú, hubiera dejado todo lo que estaba haciendo para atenderme adecuadamente— respondió Kanon.

El hombre enfurecía por momentos.  
—¡Será posible! Eres un desagradecido chaval, y por ello quiero que abandones mi casa. No voy a darte nada más—

Voula, que había escuchado la conversación a lo lejos, acudió rauda antes de que hubiera un posible enfrentamiento.

—Tendré clemencia contigo, por darme de comer y por tu mujer. No te mataré, porque no soy un asesino. Pero podría acabar contigo de un solo golpe. No sabes a quién tienes delante— Kanon se había enfurecido y replicó casi sin pensarlo.

Esta vez fue la mujer quien contestó.  
—¡Kanon cómo puedes hablar así! Con esa soberbia y esa falta de respeto por nosotros—  
Su voz tembló, no sólo por la decepción que acababa de tragarse sino porque tenía la intuición de que efectivamente estaban ante una persona muy poderosa, que podría destruir el pueblo entero si quisiera.  
Aguantó las lágrimas, pero el labio inferior temblaba. Vasilis notó que su mujer estaba profundamente dolida y corrió a su lado abrazándola.

—Recoge tus ropas y vete ya. Sabía que no eras de fiar. No quiero volver a verte nunca más por aquí— fue la respuesta tajante del hostelero.

Kanon se quedó callado unos segundos y miró al hombre, que mantenía una pose firme. A su lado, Voula con la mirada en el suelo y dos lagrimones recorriendo sus rechonchas mejillas.

Subió corriendo las escaleras al cuarto y cerró la puerta. Escuchó la última advertencia de Vasilis.  
Sus ropas de entrenamiento estaban cuidadosamente dobladas dentro del armario. Un delicado perfume a lavanda brotaba de las dos prendas. Hasta las sandalias y el cinturón estaban relucientes, gracias a las ceras para piel que Voula había aplicado en ellas con delicadeza.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón mientras se quitaba las ropas del hijo de ellos y se ponía sus trapos. Terminó de anudarse las sandalias mientras cientos de de cuestiones fluían una y otra vez.

"Eres un desagradecido"…"Eres soberbio"…  
—Y egoísta…— murmuró sentado en el borde del colchón. Se mordió el labio inferior y levantándose, abandonó la estancia.

Bajó las escaleras con la cabeza agachada. Por una vez, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a alguien.

Sólo estaba Vasilis, con la barra de hierro en la mano, dispuesto a abrirle la crisma si osaba a enfrentarse a él. Kanon pensó tristemente que si él supiera que podría matarle a distancia de un golpe, abandonaría esa pose defensiva.

Se paró frente a él, desviando la mirada.  
—Lo…lo siento— musitó. Parecía como si su corazón se desinflara.  
El hombre permaneció impávido.  
—No quería ser grosero con vosotros. He sido un imbécil por trataros así a ti y a tu mujer— continuó rápidamente. La sensación de desinflamiento del corazón se hizo más patente y se llevó la mano a esa parte del tórax, con un gesto de dolor.

Vasilis miró el gesto y relajó las facciones.  
—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó ligeramente alarmado. Kanon parpadeó varias veces y negó con la cabeza.  
Sintió como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y una fuerza que lo empujaba. Otra vez la oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos. Tenía algo debajo de su cabeza, pero el cuerpo sobre una superficie dura. Las luces de neón del bar le deslumbraron.  
—Parece que ya vuelve en sí— escuchó a Vasilis decir a alguien.  
Sintió unos pasos a su derecha y vio a Voula arrodillándose a su lado.  
—Te desmayaste— informó la mujer. Había recuperado la sonrisa y Kanon sonrió automáticamente.  
Iba a hablar pero ella le mandó callar.  
—Lo que tengas que decirnos, mañana por la mañana. Ahora a descansar a la cama. Estás muy débil, y no te dejaré marchar—  
Kanon agradeció el gesto y se incorporó torpemente. El equilibrio no se había restablecido y por un momento casi vuelve a caerse.

Finalmente se las apañó para subir por las escaleras hasta el cuarto. Sin pensarlo dos veces se desnudó completamente y se deslizó en la cama. La suavidad de las sábanas y la comodidad de un lecho le hicieron cerrar los ojos rápidamente.  
Estaba extenuado. Su primer día de su nueva vida y ya había protagonizado un enfrentamiento.

"Kanon, no desaproveches esta nueva oportunidad. Deja de actuar como un ególatra y céntrate. Sé que no eres malvado, así me lo demostraste continuamente cuando éramos pequeños. Deja que afloren esos sentimientos dentro de ti, no los escondas."

Despertó en mitad de la noche repentinamente. Tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor y sentía los músculos agarrotados, posiblemente de moverse mientras dormía.  
No sabía si lo había soñado o era real.

—¿Saga?— pronunció su nombre, temeroso. Estaba seguro que había muerto, que se había suicidado frente a Atenea.

La luz lunar que entraba por la ventana no desvelaba a ningún intruso en el cuarto.  
Kanon se pasó la mano por los cabellos, húmedos de sudor. Había tenido un sueño muy vívido con su hermano.  
Retiró las sábanas hacia su vientre y se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. La almohada estaba a un lado, casi caída en el suelo.  
Permaneció unos minutos, escuchando los ruidos de la casa. A lo lejos podía oír los sonoros ronquidos de Vasilis.  
De repente sintió frío, por el contraste de su piel desnuda y sudorosa con el frescor de la madrugada.  
Sintiéndose sucio, quiso ir a darse una ducha, no sin antes cerciorarse de que la pareja de hosteleros dormía profundamente. No quería despertarles.

Saltó de la cama, aún desnudo completamente y abrió la puerta suavemente. El estrecho pasillo estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana del pequeño salón—comedor del piso de arriba. Al fondo, el baño y el dormitorio de ellos.  
Kanon suspiró aliviado. Entre el baño de su cuarto y el dormitorio de Voula y Vasilis había mucha distancia.

Sintió ganas de beber agua y ya que estaba en el pasillo, no le costaba bajar a la cocina del bar a por un vaso. Anduvo de puntillas, porque sus pies descalzos hacían ruido al despegar las plantas del suelo.  
El sonido del reloj proveniente del salón—comedor le enervaba un poco, pero prosiguió su andadura hasta llegar al borde de la escalera.

—¿Kanon?— la voz susurrante de Voula hizo que el muchacho casi emitiera un grito. Se giró y entre las sombras del salón comedor divisó a la mujer, que se levantó de inmediato para acercarse.  
—¿Dónde vas?...¡Oh, por todos los dioses!—  
El joven no pudo ver como el rostro de Voula se tornaba de un color rojo intenso y lo desviaba a un lado.  
—Perdona Voula no sabía que estabas aquí…es que tenía sed y quería un vaso de agua—

Ella seguía con el rostro girado.  
—Vale, vale, ahora te lo subo pero haz el favor de…ponerte algo encima ¿de acuerdo?—  
Kanon se percató de que estaba desnudo frente a ella y sintió vergüenza, tapándose los genitales con las manos.  
La mujer desvió la mirada y contuvo la risa. Se volvió de nuevo y le entregó un cojín que cogió de la butaca.

—Anda tápate bien, que con las manos no te da— dijo Voula emitiendo una risita, mientras Kanon ocultaba sus partes tras el cojín.

Regresó a su cuarto y se metió en la cama, tapándose convenientemente puesto que la mujer regresaría con el vaso.  
Al cabo de un minuto, Voula apareció por la puerta y le tendió el vaso, que lo bebió de un trago.  
—¿Mejor?— preguntó ella, poniéndole la mano en la frente al muchacho. La retiró y confirmó que el joven no tenía fiebre.  
—Sí, gracias Voula. Oye…respecto a lo de esta noche…— iba a comenzar Kanon. Pero la mujer le mandó callar.  
—Tranquilo, pudiste pedir perdón a mi marido antes de desplomarte en sus brazos. Kanon, lo que dijiste estuvo realmente mal por tu parte. Solamente dime si te arrepientes de tus palabras—  
Kanon asintió sin lugar a dudas.  
—Me alegro. Pero aún así, quiero que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Vas a responder a mis preguntas con sinceridad?— preguntó ella.  
Con cierta reticencia, él volvió a afirmar y la animó a que le hiciera las preguntas pertinentes.  
—¿Quién eres?—

Kanon sonrió ante esa pregunta. Ni él mismo sabía cómo responderla adecuadamente.  
—Soy…soy un hombre arrepentido Voula. De muchísimas cosas…si pudiera volver atrás y reparar el daño que hice…o mejor, no haberlo hecho, directamente. Mi vida ha sido una mentira, he hecho cosas basadas en una percepción errónea de la realidad y por eso estoy así. Ahora estoy buscando las respuestas a una serie de preguntas, para poder pedir perdón a aquella a quien defraudé porque fui ingrato con ella. Como lo fui con vosotros. Solo que a un nivel que no podéis entender—

La mujer asintió con la cabeza lentamente.  
—Kanon, no se puede ser juez y parte. Creo que estás juzgándote con demasiada severidad y que, sea a quien sea que hayas decepcionado, estoy segura que sabrá perdonarte— dijo acariciando la mejilla de él.  
—¿Incluso un dios?— la pregunta salió como un resorte. Buscó la manera de enmendar su error, pero Voula respondió.  
—Incluso ellos pueden llegar a perdonar. Ella sobre todo—  
Esta respuesta desencajó a Kanon, sobre todo al hacerlo en plural. A pesar de ser un país laico, la mayoría de los griegos profesaban la ortodoxia griega.  
—¿De qué te sorprendes Kanon? Sabía que eras distinto a los demás, e intuía que tenías un poder no otorgado a cualquiera—  
El gemelo agradeció el cumplido.  
—Además, conozco perfectamente el símbolo de la Orden de Atenea. Y en tus ropas aparece escondido su sello— prosiguió Voula, señalando el cinturón de cuero tirado en el suelo.

Kanon emitió una leve risa y se sintió reconfortado.  
—¿Y cómo sabes eso? No todo el mundo tiene conocimiento del Santuario. Es más, podría entenderlo en los pueblos cercanos, puesto que los caballeros suelen ir por esas localidades. Mi hermano solía hacerlo ¿pero aquí?—

Voula emitió un suspiro profundo.  
—Porque un antepasado mío estuvo allí— declaró.  
El gemelo se sorprendió y preguntó por el nombre.  
—No era caballero, era guardia. Mi abuelo Kostas, que sirvió fielmente hasta su muerte. Aún recuerdo sus historias de guerras antiguas, de dioses y diosas peleando para salvar al mundo. De los caballeros de bronce, los de plata y los de oro. Los 12 caballeros portadores de las constelaciones zodiacales, la guardia personal de Atenea y los más fuertes del universo. Sin olvidar a las amazonas, claro. Me sabía el nombre de las 88 constelaciones del firmamento y a día de hoy puedo colocarlas, tanto en el hemisferio norte como en el sur y en cada estación del año. Pero mi abuela y mi madre pedían que se callara, porque me empeciné en querer ser amazona de pequeña—  
El recuerdo de aquellos días emocionó a Voula, que dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a Kanon.  
—¿Y tú qué haces allí? ¿Portas alguna armadura?— preguntó ilusionada.  
El muchacho negó con la cabeza y sonrió para sus adentros.  
Ella sonrió tristemente.  
—Qué lástima, pues tienes mucho potencial. Kanon, será mejor que te pongas a dormir de nuevo, mañana hablaremos con más calma ¿de acuerdo?—

Kanon dijo que se ducharía antes, porque estaba sudado del mal sueño que tuvo. Ella asintió y fue a salir de la habitación. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta se giró una última vez.  
—Oye…si voy una vez allí…¿podría ver a un caballero de oro? Es la ilusión de mi vida, poder ver esas armaduras, que dicen que brillan como la luz solar—  
Kanon asintió y dijo que lo intentaría.  
—¿Qué signo zodiacal eres Voula? Porque ya que vas, pues para mostrarte la armadura correspondiente—  
Ella titubeó un momento y respondió  
—Soy Géminis—  
Kanon guardó la sonrisa para sí mismo y deseó buenas noches a la mujer, que cerró la puerta.

* * *

_**NOTAS:**_

_**-_-U Ya me vale…mira que he estado dándole vueltas a lo del guión largo y lo encuentro en "caracteres especiales" de Word. Aún así, es un tostón andar dándole a ctrl+alt+- (de teclado numérico), así que directamente a los documentos le doy a "reemplazar" y cambio un símbolo por otro. Pues ya está, al fin se ven bien los diálogos. A partir de ahora, todos mis fics llevarán este tipo de guión para abrir un diálogo.**_

_**No os enfadéis con Kanon, pobrecito, es un hombre temperamental y contestón.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**_


	5. Cambio de rumbo

**5. Cambio de rumbo**

Despertó muy tarde. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió demasiada claridad en su cuarto. Miró el reloj de la mesita y vio que marcaba las 11:38.  
Aún así, podría haber continuado en la cama, pero sintió que no sería apropiado.

Había dormido bien durante la noche tras la ducha de madrugada y la conversación con Voula.  
Compartían un secreto, aunque él fue cauto y no quiso desvelar mucho más.

Bostezó con fuerza, estirándose todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Sus tripas resonaron en su abdomen y se deshizo de las sábanas.  
Rápidamente se vistió y meditó las siguientes acciones. Definitivamente tenía que irse. No sólo por él mismo, sino por no interrumpir más en la vida de sus anfitriones.

No tenía apenas posesiones, todo lo que pudiera tener estaba en el Santuario. El legado y herencia de su hermano permanecía en el templo de Géminis. Así que debía confiar un poco en sus propias habilidades para viajar sin soltar un duro. Básicamente, no tenía absolutamente nada.

Cambió las sábanas de la cama y las sustituyó por otras limpias. Recogió y limpió concienzudamente el baño y abrió la ventana del dormitorio, para que ventilara adecuadamente la estancia.

Se despidió a su manera de ese pequeño refugio y abrió la puerta. El olor a café y a tostadas se percibía en el ambiente. Su estómago gruñó una vez más al verse tentado y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

No había mucha gente, un par de lugareños que paraban para el descanso de su trabajo de albañilería y ya está.

— ¡Buenos días Kanon!—saludó Voula alegremente.

Vasilis escuchaba las noticias de la televisión, y solamente lanzó una mirada al joven.

Kanon se sentó en la barra, mientras Voula le plantaba un croissant grande tostado. Le acercó la mantequilla y la mermelada mientras preparaba un zumo de naranja. Lo devoró todo sin demora y se quedó jugueteando con una servilleta, haciendo tiempo hasta que los dos albañiles se largaran.

Cuando al fin se marcharon y quedaron a solas los tres Kanon les pidió atención a ambos.

—Me voy de aquí. Tengo que ir en busca de una persona para que me ayude en mi viaje y tengo que desviarme de mi ruta principal. No puedo ir a Atenas aún— declaró.  
Vasilis suspiró y preguntó por su nuevo destino.  
—China—  
Los dos hosteleros abrieron la boca.  
— ¿Piensas ir a China? ¡Pero si está lejísimos!— exclamó la mujer.  
Vasilis se quedó un segundo pensando.  
—Irás en avión ¿no? Pero no puedes ir directo. Los aviones que salen de aquí van todos a Eleftherios Venizelos. Y ya desde allí puedes coger uno a China, pero obligatoriamente pasas por Atenas—

Kanon no había caído en eso. Y no quería pisar Atenas porque si alguno de sus compañeros le veía, no dudarían en acabar con su vida.  
Las cosas se torcían aún más de lo esperado.  
—Además ¿con qué dinero vas a pagar un billete? No creo que tengas ni para llegar en autobús hasta la ciudad de Zakynthos— aseveró Vasilis, que apagó la tele.

—Bueno…podríamos hacerle un préstamo… ¿no?— dejó caer su mujer.  
Su marido se giró lentamente, como si le hubiera costado entender lo que le dijo.  
— ¿Qué?—  
Voula sabía que no iba a ceder fácilmente. Una cosa era que se alojara un día en su casa, que comiera gratis un par de días y usara la ducha. Es más, había hablado con ella durante la mañana para solucionar definitivamente el asunto de anoche. Pero ¿prestarle dinero? Por ahí sí que no pasaba.  
Miró a Kanon que se limitó a agachar la cabeza. Ante tal gesto de sumisión, el hombre lanzó una pregunta.

— ¿Y cómo me lo devolverías?—

Kanon sabía que estaba en un callejón sin salida. Aún era muy arriesgado aventurarse a dar su palabra. Todo eran hipótesis. En el mejor de los casos tenía esa herencia de su hermano, pero en el peor…Decidió ser honesto e hizo partícipe de su secreto al hombre, relatando lo mismo que le contó a Voula.  
—No puedo garantizarte nada. Es verdad que un préstamo me vendría muy bien, pero ahora mismo no puedo decirte ni cuándo ni cómo te lo devolvería. Cuando mi hermano y yo vivíamos en el Santuario teníamos una fuerte suma de dinero, posiblemente aumentada mientras mi hermano permaneció allí. Llegado el caso, sí, podría hacer frente a ese préstamo, dándote además una parte más por las molestias ocasionadas. Pero eso sería si todo sale bien. En el peor de los casos, no me volveríais a ver…ni siquiera en el Inframundo, porque estoy seguro que vosotros iréis a los Campos Elíseos y a mí me mandarán directo al Tártaro…—

Vasilis meditó las palabras de Kanon. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero estaban hablando del Santuario. Un lugar mítico. Quizás incluso podría beneficiarse de haber acogido en su casa a un integrante, aún cuando no conocía su rango. Conocía de sobra el poder que otorgaba la Orden de Atenea, sobre todo por el abuelo de su mujer, que dejó muy bien acomodadas a su muerte a su viuda, su hija y su nieta. De hecho él no hubiera podido abrir su bar si no fuera por la generosa herencia que dejó Kostas a su nieta.

Tras pensarlo adecuadamente, accedió a hacerle un préstamo.  
—Más te vale conseguir esa herencia de tu hermano, porque si no…— dijo a modo de amenaza.

Kanon y Voula se miraron cómplices y pudieron respirar aliviados.  
—Te puedo ofrecer hasta 50.000 dracmas. Creo que con eso vas a tener suficiente para ir hasta Atenas en avión y estar por allí unos días. Si necesitas alojamiento, vete al bar de mi hermano pequeño y que acomode una habitación para un día—

Kanon agradeció el gesto y decidió ir al aeropuerto a sacar el billete.

—Está bien muchacho, te llevaré en mi coche hasta Dionisos Solomos, el aeropuerto de esta isla. Pero antes, haré una llamada—  
Vasilis se fue al teléfono de la cocina y llamó a su hermano para arreglarlo todo.

Voula se desapareció escaleras arriba, y apareció con la cantidad de dinero acordada.  
—Toma, espero que te llegue para ambos billetes. Sé que no es mucho, pero nuestra economía no es precisamente boyante—  
Kanon se levantó de la silla y estrechó entre sus brazos a la señora.  
—Os lo devolveré, lo prometo. Si no soy yo, que al menos alguien pueda venir a dároslo—

La mujer se limpió los ojos húmedos y se despidió de su marido y de Kanon. A pesar de haber estado con él menos de 24 horas, le había tomado mucho cariño.  
—Cuídate y recuerda lo que te dije— musitó ella a su oído. Él asintió y se separó de ella cuando su marido apareció listo para llevar al muchacho.

Vasilis y Kanon se subieron al destartalado coche y emprendieron el viaje por carretera hasta la capital de la isla, llegando al aeropuerto rápidamente.  
Allí, Kanon compró el billete, que gracias a Vasilis, le salió más barato por ser nativo de la isla.

Quedaban más de dos horas para que saliera el avión, pero no les daba tiempo a volver al bar. Kanon insistió al hombre para que se marchara a su casa, pero insistió en acompañarle.

Una vez llegó el tiempo para embarcar, los dos se despidieron. Vasilis le dio una palmada en la cara.  
—Mi mujer confía en ti plenamente. Como nos hayas mentido en esto, juro que te encontraré te escondas donde te escondas— le advirtió a modo de broma. Kanon tragó saliva y se despidió del hostelero.

Una vez sentado en su asiento, el joven se quedó mirando por el cristal de la ventanilla.  
Sonó una melodía suave.  
—Bienvenidos señores pasajeros a Olimpian Airlines. Este es el vuelo 9371 con destino Atenas…—

Kanon murmuró en voz baja la palabra. Atenas. La tierra conquistada en la antigüedad por su diosa Atenea en conflicto con Poseidón, cuando ofreció a sus habitantes un olivo.

* * *

**NOTAS:  
Eleftherios Venizelos es el aeropuerto de Atenas y Dionisos Solomos el de la isla de Zakynthos.**

**Pues sí, Kanon tiene que pisar Atenas antes de ir a China, para su intranquilidad.**  
**Con esto ya se sabe a quién quiere ir a ver ¿no?**

**El dracma era la moneda oficial de Grecia antes del euro. Me he basado un poco en lo que me ha contado mi padre, ya que él ha viajado mucho y ha estado en Grecia en multitud de ocasiones, sobre todo en los años 80 y 90. Así que he hecho un cálculo estimado.**

**Esto es todo por ahora, veremos qué sucede cuando pise la ciudad.**

**¡Un saludo a los que leen y siguen esta historia!**


	6. Refugiado

**6. Refugiado**

El avión aterrizó en Atenas bien entrada la tarde. La gente salía atropelladamente, para acudir raudos a la salida de equipaje, agotados por el viaje y deseando regresar a sus hogares o al hotel donde se alojarían.

Como Kanon no llevaba nada más que dinero encima, se dirigió directo a la salida. Preparó el pasaporte que Vasilis le había prestado. Ambos sabían que era delito, pero afortunadamente nadie se fijó que se había despegado una foto de la casilla correspondiente.  
"No importa, aquí pasan bastante de los controles aeroportuarios. Eso sí, cuando llegues a Atenas, es posible que te lo pidan. En cuanto vean que es el pasaporte de Grecia, pasarán de revisarlo. Parece que les vale únicamente que seas griego". Esas fueron las últimas recomendaciones de Vasilis.

Y así sucedió. Cuando el policía apostado en el control de pasaportes se lo pidió, en cuanto vio cómo era, lo dejó pasar sin miramientos.  
Kanon sonrió satisfecho. Así había evitado montar un numerito delante del policía, para enseñarle el escudo de Atenea grabado en su cinturón.

Rápidamente salió fuera, puesto que no quería que el policía decidiera portarse debidamente y le retuvieran.

En la ciudad llovía a mares. A pesar de ello, el joven no quiso comprarse un paraguas. La lluvia no le molestaba en absoluto. Es más, casi que agradecía ese frescor y el olor a cemento empapado.

Esquivó a los taxistas que, apoyados fuera de sus coches, aguardaban pacientes por los turistas perdidos. De un lado a otro sólo veía a gente portando maletas.

Prosiguió su andar errante, puesto que no sabía muy bien por dónde tirar. De estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, los mechones de pelo azules se pegaban a la frente. Fastidiado, decidió echarse el flequillo hacia atrás mientras sacaba un papelito con una dirección escrita a boli.  
Un goterón cayó encima de las letras, emborronando el papel con la tinta.

Kanon se acercó a un taxista.  
—Disculpe, ¿por dónde se va a esta calle?— preguntó al hombre. El conductor, que estaba apoyado en su coche fumando un cigarrillo, se quitó la visera, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo e indicó a Kanon para que montara en su coche.  
—No, si no quiero montar, sólo quiero que me indique cómo ir— dijo el joven.  
El taxista volvió a colocarse la visera y frenó en seco.  
—Pero muchacho, está lloviendo a mares y esta calle está a más de veinte minutos andando de aquí—  
—No importa, prefiero ir andando— respondió. Cada vez la lluvia era más y más intensa.

El taxista se encogió de hombros y con un "Como quieras" le explicó el camino.  
Tras agradecer la ayuda, Kanon emprendió su caminar por las calles de Atenas.

Él jamás se había mezclado con la gente "vulgar". Había vivido recluido durante prácticamente toda su infancia, y cuando pudo librarse de esa particular prisión, se refugió dentro de un santuario submarino, emergiendo pocas veces a tierra.

Por aquí y por allá se cruzaba con gente, unas con prisa, otras sin ella. Gente que charlaba animadamente y corría a refugiarse en los bares. Señores que salían de sus oficinas con sus trajes impecables y sus paraguas. Niños que saltaban en los pequeños charcos, tras haber terminado su jornada escolar, mientras sus padres les llevaban de la mano.

Para él todo eso era casi nuevo. Los pitidos de los coches le molestaban al oído, pero siendo un día de lluvia, era normal que hubiera tráfico.  
Kanon no se percató de las miradas de asombro que levantaba entre la gente. Parecía un anacronismo. Un joven de pelo azul, con unas ropas raídas y propias de una época muy pasada.

De repente, sintió un golpe en su flanco izquierdo, que casi le hace perder el equilibrio.  
— ¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil!— le espetó un joven furioso.

El gemelo se quedó aturdido unos segundos.  
— ¿Me ha llamado imbécil? Pero si el que me ha golpeado ha sido él— se preguntó mientras se recomponía y veía al joven desaparecer entre la muchedumbre.  
La ira apareció como un huracán, subiendo por su torrente sanguíneo. Decidió seguirle.

No le costó mucho alcanzarle, puesto que él era muy rápido. Tocó el hombro del chaval, y cuando éste se giró, Kanon le metió un puñetazo en toda la cara.  
El muchacho cayó al suelo noqueado y la gente alrededor se apartó con caras de espanto.  
El gemelo apoyó el pie derecho sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, que se retorcía en el suelo con las manos ensangrentadas y aullando de dolor.  
—Eso por llamarme imbécil— espetó soberbiamente Kanon.  
Y sin más, se giró y prosiguió su camino, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre que se había congregado.

A medida que iba avanzando por las calles para llegar a su destino, se percató de que alguien le seguía. Aceleró el paso para poder despistar a quien quiera que le siguiera, pero cada vez que se giraba, no veía a nadie.

—Sin embargo he sentido un cosmos— musitó escudriñando cada esquina y callejuela que iba pasando.

Molesto con esa sensación, terminó por correr por las calles como un corcel desbocado, esquivando gente que se volvía iracunda o asustada al sentir una ráfaga poderosa derribándolas.

Exhausto por la carrera, levantó la vista al cielo plomizo mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo realizado. Los párpados se le cerraban para evitar que las gotas se metieran dentro de los ojos. Buscó entre los tejados de las casas circundantes y siguió sin ver a nadie.  
—Sé que me estás siguiendo… ¡vamos, deja de esconderte y enfréntate a mí!— gritó Kanon.

En ese momento se escuchó un poderoso trueno.  
Kanon se mantuvo firme en su posición, esperando una respuesta. Pero nadie respondió a su petición. El gemelo se escurrió el cabello y decidió proseguir. Quizás serían imaginaciones suyas.

"Kanon"

El joven se giró bruscamente. Esta vez había oído su nombre. Alguien le llamaba. Pero en lugar de buscar el origen de esa voz, sintió un miedo atroz que le paralizó por unos segundos.

Tras espabilarse, volvió a salir a la carrera huyendo de esa voz.

Mientras corría, su corazón latía frenéticamente dentro de su pecho, sentía la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas y dándole fuerzas extraordinarias para escapar de aquellas calles.

Finalmente, llegó a la calle donde estaba el bar del hermano menor de Vasilis. Su refugio.  
El bar "Koukouvágia Adélfakis". Recordó lo que le dijo Voula respecto al título. Curiosamente, él no recordaba el "Koukouvágia" del bar de los hosteleros. A decir verdad, ni se había fijado en el nombre.

Entró precipitadamente, dando un portazo a la puerta de aluminio. Se quedó sujetando la puerta, como si quisiera impedir la entrada a alguien.

Los clientes y los dueños miraron con desagrado a Kanon. Antes de que nadie dijera nada, escuchó una voz joven dirigiéndose a él.  
—Tú debes de ser Kanon, ¿verdad?— el que hablaba era Aaron, el hijo de Voula y Vasilis.

El gemelo abandonó la postura y se giró lentamente. Frente a él tenía a un muchacho, aparentemente más joven que él, pero de estatura similar, aunque de complexión menos marcada. Heredó los ojos grises de su padre y el cabello rizado, aunque él carecía de canas y un color castaño así como unas facciones dulces pero masculinas le recordaron a su madre.  
El muchacho tenía extendida la mano derecha y Kanon se quedó mirando unos segundos, antes de estrechar su mano con la de él.

— ¡Aaron ¿quién narices ha entrado en mi bar dando un portazo?!— se escuchó un grito desde la cocina. Definitivamente, era el hermano de Vasilis.  
—Tranquilo tío, es Kanon, el hombre que nos dijo mi padre que vendría— gritó de vuelta Aaron. Luego se giró hacia el gemelo.  
—No te asustes, esto es típico en mi familia— murmuró el joven, mientras le invitaba a seguirle.  
Kanon sonrió, mientras ambos se adentraban en la cocina.

Allí les esperaba Theófilos, que era igual que su hermano, aunque con menos tripa y con perilla. Llevaba el pelo largo, donde se distinguían algunas canas, atado en una coleta.  
Se adelantó y sacudiendo la mano de Kanon, lo abrazó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.  
La situación resultaba un poco incómoda para el gemelo, que se quedó tieso mientras esperaba a que el abrazo terminara.  
—Bienvenido seas Kanon. Te esperábamos, sé que te vas a quedar sólo una noche con nosotros, pero espero que tu estancia sea agradable. Aaron, enséñale la habitación donde dormirá mientras le preparo algo de comer—

Sin más dilación, el sobrino dirigió a Kanon hacia una puerta tras la cocina. Recorrieron un pequeño pasillo y dieron con unas escaleras que daban al piso de arriba. Era muy similar que en el bar de Vasilis.  
Aaron le enseñó la salita y el baño común. Aparte estaba el dormitorio de Theofilos y otro cuarto más.  
— ¿Dormiremos juntos?— preguntó Kanon. No era que le molestara, pero se sentía un poco cohibido.  
El hijo de Voula emitió una carcajada al notar la cara de circunstancias que puso el gemelo.  
—No te asustes, no compartiremos cama, sólo habitación—  
Kanon respiró aliviado y el joven abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Una habitación mediana, con un escritorio donde el muchacho estudiaba para terminar la carrera universitaria, un armario estrecho y las dos camas, una en un lado y otra en el otro, dejando un pasillo en medio.

—Dormirás en mi cama, puesto que ésta de aquí es en realidad un sofá cama. Ahí dormiré yo— señaló Aaron.  
—No hacía falta…puedes dormir tranquilamente en tu cama—declaró turbado el gemelo.  
Pero el muchacho se negó a ello y por más que insistiera Kanon, no iba a ceder en su decisión.

—Te dejaré a solas un rato, ya que tengo que atender unas mesas. Acomódate tranquilamente, dentro de una hora cenaremos y pasaré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes coger un libro o una revista mientras tanto— informó Aaron, antes de regresar a su trabajo. Kanon asintió y se sentó en la cama.

Una vez que el muchacho desapareció, se tumbó completamente sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza. No quería pensar en nada en ese momento, tan sólo echar una cabezadita.  
Demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

* * *

**NOTAS:  
Koukouvágias: es búho en griego.**

**Aunque suene surrealista la escena del pasaporte, tened en cuenta que este fic no está ambientado en estos días (donde sólo les falta que te hagan una analítica de sangre para dejarte embarcar), sino en el año del manga. Supongamos, que es 1986 cuando lo del Santuario, pues por ahí.**  
**Por aquel entonces los controles eran más laxos. Los pasaportes no se rellenaban digitalmente, se hacía a mano y se pegaba una foto de carnet. Tampoco se plastificaba, era muy rudimentario.**  
**Pues aunque parezca mentira, esta anécdota me la contó mi padre, de hecho en el aeropuerto de Grecia, cuando viajaba por cuestiones de trabajo. Aún teniendo él pasaporte español, el policía ni siquiera revisó su pasaporte para confirmar la identidad. Le dejó pasar tranquilamente. Puede sonar racista por parte del policía, pero sólo paraban a gente "sospechosa" para ellos, es decir, gente de aspecto turco. Mi padre como es rubio de ojos grises, pues parece que al policía no le resultaba "sospechoso". Eso sí, sólo le sucedió una vez. El resto de veces que fue a Grecia, sí le pidieron el pasaporte y lo abrieron para revisarlo.**

**Un día en Atenas, sólo uno. Hasta que compre el billete para China.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¡espero que os haya gustado!**

**Muchas gracias a Sanathos Ananke, Lule de Zodiak, Greece SJL, Hikaru Kino88, Kaito Hatake Uchiha por los comentarios y seguir la historia, a Nemain y Sylver-Hunter por seguirla y a Denebof Cygnus, Ede Monster y Floriiblue12 por marcarla como favorita :D**

**¡Un abrazo a todos!**


	7. ¿Te acuerdas?

**Siento la tardanza en actualizar, he estado fuera unos días. Pero ya he vuelto y aquí traigo raciones :)  
****¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**7. ¿Te acuerdas?**

Cuando Aaron subió a su cuarto para ir con Kanon a cenar, se lo encontró tendido en la cama durmiendo. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, el joven se inclinó sobre el gemelo y le tocó el hombro.  
Emitiendo un gruñido de desagrado, el gemelo farfulló algo y se dio la vuelta. Sin embargo, al insistir, abrió finalmente los ojos. Dio un respingo al no recordar el rostro del muchacho y saltó de la cama para ponerse en guardia.  
— ¡Tranquilo Kanon, soy Aaron!— dijo el muchacho, sorprendiéndose por la agilidad de su invitado. Levantó las manos en son de paz.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el gemelo se dio cuenta de su error y relajó los músculos. La expresión serena de Aaron provocó que sonriera avergonzado.  
—Perdona, es que tenía una pesadilla— murmuró disculpándose. El joven sacudió la cabeza y le comunicó que bajara a cenar.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y bajaron a la cocina del restaurante. Allí les esperaba Theófilos, con varios platillos de mezze y restos de la mussaka que había preparado a mediodía para comer.

Kanon engullía todo sin cesar, llenándose los dos carrillos a tope. Sentía su energía renovarse cada vez más.  
—Tranquilo muchacho, come sin prisa— le aconsejó Theófilos, mientras desgarraba un pedazo de pan.  
Aaron desmontaba el pedazo de mussaka que tenía en el plato, pensativo. De repente había perdido el apetito y se dedicaba a juguetear con el tenedor.  
Su tío le recriminó el comportamiento y Kanon levantó la vista.  
— ¿Piensas comértelo o no?— preguntó señalando con su tenedor el plato del joven. Éste sacudió la cabeza y el gemelo lanzó su cubierto contra los restos de berenjena, carne picada y bechamel, acabando con su plato.  
Theófilos y Aaron miraron con extrañeza al invitado.  
—Menos mal que sólo te vas a quedar un día, si no acabarías con mi despensa— soltó el dueño, acompañando la frase con una sonora carcajada.

Aaron depositó el tenedor en el borde de su plato, ya vacío.  
—Kanon… ¿de dónde vienes?— preguntó de sopetón. El gemelo tenía comida en la boca y la tragó con un poco de vino. Se limpió los labios antes de responder.  
— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?—  
El muchacho miró directamente a los ojos de su interlocutor.  
—Porque te vi…en medio del mar…con una armadura—  
Kanon dejó de comer inmediatamente y Theófilos se reclinó en su silla de madera.  
— ¡Aaron! Déjate de esas historietas y no importunes al invitado—

El gemelo sonrió de medio lado.  
—Los jóvenes deberíais cuidaros de beber en exceso— respondió evasivo.  
Pero el chiquillo no se dio por rendido.  
— ¡Es cierto! Si no eras tú, sería un hermano gemelo tuyo, y juro que no lo soñé ni estaba borracho. Además, he visto más como tú o tu hermano o quien quiera que fuera, y recientemente— añadió convencido de sus palabras.

Su tío suspiró y le recriminó más fuerte, amenazándole con hacerle trabajar más horas al día siguiente. Por su parte, Kanon se quedó pensativo "¿Cómo? ¿Recientemente? ¿Acaso han sido revividos los generales marinos?". Decidió interrogar al muchacho, pero no delante de su tío.  
Depositó la servilleta sobre la mesa y recogió una pequeña vasija de barro con yogur y una cucharilla.

Aprovechando que Theófilos se había levantado para llevar los platos para fregarlos, Kanon susurro al muchacho que quería hablar con él en privado. Aaron asintió triunfal. Así que ese invitado tenía algo que ver con aquellas personas con armaduras.

Ambos abandonaron la cocina y subieron a la habitación del joven. Kanon se asomó una vez más, para asegurarse de que Theófilos no escuchaba nada.  
—Veamos, ¿qué viste y cuándo?— disparó sin más.  
Aaron pensó unos segundos antes de responder.  
—Te vi a ti, bueno, suponiendo que fueras tú. Pero eras igual. Una vez que salí con mi padre a pescar. Él no te vio, pero yo sí. La mar estaba muy picada e íbamos a regresar a la costa, cuando vi a unos delfines…o lo que me parecieron delfines atravesando las grandes olas. Pero juraría que eras tú, con una armadura de color naranja y te movías rápido. No sé explicarlo, fue muy extraño. Sólo recuerdo que te quedaste mirando unos segundos el horizonte antes de zambullirte al fondo. De hecho te giraste y al vernos, fue cuando desapareciste. Y al otro lo vi hace un par de días. Estaba en el rompeolas del puerto, mirando al mar, tocando una flauta. Y llevaba una armadura como la tuya, naranja—  
Kanon meditó unos segundos. No se acordaba de la situación con la embarcación, pero era posible que fuera él, ya que acostumbraba a patrullar de vez en cuando por el Mediterráneo cuando era Dragón Marino.  
—Oye Aaron ¿puedes decirme cómo llegar al rompeolas?— preguntó.  
— ¿Piensas ir ahora? Está lloviendo y es de noche, no creo que sea muy seguro— respondió Aaron, que le dijo cómo ir.  
El gemelo asintió y sin decir nada más se abalanzó sobre la puerta para irse.  
—¡Espera!— gritó el muchacho, agarrando a Kanon del brazo —¿No me vas a explicar quién eres?— preguntó molesto.  
—Cuando regrese— respondió el gemelo, deshaciéndose del amarre y corriendo escaleras abajo.  
Aaron se quedó de brazos cruzados y exhaló un suspiro.

Theófilos gritó que a dónde pensaba ir con esa lluvia, pero Kanon simplemente sonrió y salió por la puerta.

Apenas había gente por la calle a esas horas y con esa lluvia casi torrencial. Corrió sin importar que se empapara. Sólo quería llegar a su destino.

Una vez llegó al puerto, buscó el rompeolas. Las rocas apiladas estaban horadadas por las embestidas de las olas. La mar estaba revuelta y recordó los acontecimientos que desencadenaron la guerra. Poseidón tratando de inundar las ciudades…él esperando pacientemente junto a sus compañeros…

—El mundo es un pañuelo ¿verdad?— susurró una voz no muy lejana.  
Kanon sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal y su corazón palpitando con fuerza.  
—Sorrento— deletreó su nombre.

Se escuchó una risa complaciente y entre la lluvia emergió la figura esbelta del General de Siren Alada. Sus ojos rosáceos refulgieron en la oscuridad.  
—Parece que tu diosa ha sido muy generosa contigo, por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender. Si no ¿quién diría que sobreviviste?—  
Las aceradas palabras de Sorrento punzaron el corazón de Kanon, quién sintió como la culpa iba rellenando su ánimo.  
—No he venido a discutir, ni a pelear ni a…— empezó, tratando de tomar aire.

Sorrento avanzó hasta ponerse delante de su ex compañero de armas, que estaba doblado agarrándose el tórax.  
—Sería muy insensato por tu parte buscarme para pelear contra mí. Podría destruirte de un solo golpe ahora mismo, pero no sería noble por mi parte atacarte en tu estado. Así que dime, qué es lo que quieres—  
Kanon se quedó estupefacto. No iba a golpearle. Pero eso era lo que Kanon casi quería, para aliviar esa incómoda sensación que le atoraba. Aunque saliera derrotado, tal y como vaticinaba el austríaco.  
Sin embargo lo que se encontraba era a Sorrento invitándole a conversar, a preguntarle.  
"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres condescendiente conmigo?" se preguntó el ex general de Dragón Marino.

Al ver que Kanon no acertaba a decir nada, Sorrento colocó la flauta en sus labios y comenzó a tocar una melodía. Una que solía deleitarle cuando ambos resguardaban los pilares de los océanos.  
Una sensación de vértigo azotó al gemelo, que cayó frente a Sorrento de rodillas. Éste seguía tocando la melodía y Kanon empezó a llorar amargamente.  
Al finalizar la canción, Sorrento permaneció inmutable frente a su ex compañero. Finalmente se acuclilló y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del griego. Kanon levantó la llorosa mirada.  
—Lo siento Sorrento…de verdad…no merezco estar vivo…perdóname…por favor—  
El austríaco dulcificó la mirada y emitió un suspiro.  
—Si Atenea te ha salvado, es porque te ha perdonado. Tienes suerte de que ella tenga tanta paciencia contigo. Por algo será— respondió, despejando los ojos de Kanon, tapados por el flequillo empapado.  
Tiró de él hacia arriba para incorporarle y le pasó el brazo por debajo de los hombros.  
Los dos se perdieron entre la densa lluvia, que poco a poco empezaba a amainar.

— ¿Dónde me llevas?— preguntó el gemelo, más sereno.  
Sorrento sonrió y se limitó a señalar con su cabeza una mansión.  
Atravesaron la puerta principal y un sirviente fue a informar de la llegada a su señor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció un joven de cabellos azules y vestido de blanco.  
—Sorrento, qué manía te ha dado por salir…¿quién es éste hombre?— preguntó mirando a Kanon.  
—Buenas noches Julian, éste es Kanon. Él también es un damnificado por las lluvias torrenciales—

El muchacho miró preocupado al gemelo y rápidamente pidió un par de albornoces para ambos.

—Vamos, vamos, no os quedéis ahí. Con este tiempo no es bueno permanecer mojado durante tanto tiempo— invitó Julian Solo a pasar a un amplio salón con chimenea.

Kanon se giró hacia Sorrento.  
— ¿No se acuerda de quién soy yo?— preguntó incrédulo.  
El austríaco negó con la cabeza.  
—A veces tiene ensoñaciones y pregunta por alguien en concreto, pero una vez que Poseidón abandonó su cuerpo, no recuerda nada—  
El suceso con Tethys, acontecido hace poco, hizo que un par de lágrimas asomaran por el borde de los ojos de Sorrento.  
Los dos entraron en la sala y se sentaron en unas butacas, frente al fuego.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Mezze: Aperitivos que se sirven juntos antes de empezar la comida.**  
**Mussaka: Uno de los platos más conocidos de la cocina griega. Se prepara con berenjena, carne de cordero picada, bechame y un poco de queso rallado. También se puede preparar una mussaka sólo con verduras.**

**Pues nada más por ahora, Kanon se ha encontrado (o reencontrado) con Sorrento y Julian Solo. Parte de su proceso es pedir perdón a ambos, aunque Julian ya no esté influido por Poseidón. **

**¡Un abrazo a todos los que me leen y comentan!**  
**Cualquier duda, escribidme :)**


	8. Remordimientos

**8. Remordimientos**

Julian Solo avivó el fuego con un fuelle. Las llamas crepitaban lentamente consumiendo la leña.  
Kanon se recogió en el albornoz, tiritando de frío. Sorrento se mantenía sereno, con la mirada perdida en la hoguera.  
Un silencio sepulcral se generó entre los tres hombres, hasta que Julian decidió romper el hielo.

—Dime Kanon…¿qué es lo que te pasó? ¿Cómo te afectaron las lluvias torrenciales?—

El ex general de Dragón Marino lanzó una mirada a Sorrento, en busca de ayuda. Tenía la mente embotada y no se sentía con ganas de elaborar una mentira que le encubriera.  
—Creo, mi señor, que nuestro invitado se encuentra en un estado de shock debido a los recientes acontecimientos sucedidos en su vida. Será mejor que no ahondemos en sus recuerdos, puesto que sería como echar sal a una herida abierta—

Julian comprendió las palabras de Sorrento y se reclinó en la butaca. De repente empezaron a sonar unas campanadas suaves como el cristal en la sala. Kanon se sobresaltó, ya que estaba empezando a sentir sueño. El reloj de péndulo marcó las once de la noche. El joven millonario se incorporó de su butaca.  
—Disculpadme, pero he de irme a dormir ya. Sorrento, haz el favor de acompañar a Kanon a una de las habitaciones del ala oeste, donde se alojará los días que estime oportuno. Podéis quedaros cuanto gustéis, pero por favor, procurad no hacer ruido para no despertar al resto de invitados. Buenas noches a los dos y bienvenido seas a mi casa, Kanon—

Una vez que el muchacho desapareció, Sorrento emitió un suspiro y se reclinó frente al fuego.  
El gemelo se quedó unos segundos observando el semblante de su ex compañero de armas.  
—Sorrento—  
El austríaco emitió un sonido interrogativo.  
— ¿Qué sucedió con Tethys?—  
El general marino se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de responder, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.  
—Murió por salvar a Julian—  
Kanon tragó saliva y musitó un "lo siento" casi imperceptible. Sorrento frunció el ceño y miró al gemelo.  
— ¿Qué es lo que sientes Kanon? ¿Que ella muriera? ¿Qué todos nuestros compañeros murieran también por perseguir un sueño de ambición y poder que tu creaste? ¿Por mentirnos?—  
—Yo…estoy confuso…no sabía todo aquello…si hubieras vivido lo que pasé en el Santuario, entenderías por qué lo hice— trató de excusarse el gemelo.  
Sorrento se levantó de la butaca iracundo y señaló a su ex compañero.

— ¡No Kanon! ¡No excuses tus acciones en un problema personal que tuvieras! El problema está dentro de ti, eres tú. Te escudas en tu egoísmo, sólo sabes hablar de ti, de lo mucho que sufriste en el Santuario, de que tu hermano te encerró en Cabo Sunion…pero no te paras a pensar en lo que tus acciones han supuesto. No te importó nada sacrificar la vida de tus compañeros y amigos por tus ansias de poder, como tampoco te importó manipular a Poseidón para iniciar una guerra contra Atenea. Sólo piensas en tu propio beneficio Kanon, y mientras sigas pensando así, tus "lo siento" o "perdones" no sirven de nada—

El gemelo sintió como esas palabras desgarraban su corazón. Otra vez la sensación pesada invadió su cuerpo y sabiendo que se desmayaría de nuevo, se levantó de la butaca y se sentó en el suelo para evitar el golpe. La desazón interna brotó en forma de lágrimas.  
Sorrento observó a su excompañero.

— ¡Ayúdame Sorrento! ¡Acaba con mi vida te lo suplico, no aguanto esta sensación, es constante! No puedo conciliar el sueño, tengo pesadillas recurrentes con todo lo que sucedió, me estoy volviendo loco— exclamó Kanon entre sollozos.

—Eso que sientes es el sentimiento de culpa, los remordimientos. Tu carácter endiosado se ha hecho añicos porque no eres un dios, eres un mortal con poderes divinos. Pero humano al fin y al cabo. Este es el castigo justo que mereces, por tu egoísmo y tu crueldad. Si te matara, no expiarías tus pecados, morirías cobardemente, incapaz de enfrentarte a tus propios demonios. Quizás por eso Atenea te ha permitido seguir con vida. Levántate Kanon, deja de arrastrarte, es patético— dijo Sorrento obligando al hombre a incorporarse.

Kanon obedeció y se sentó en la butaca de nuevo, pasándose la mano para limpiar las lágrimas.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo en Atenas?— preguntó el austríaco.  
—Sólo estoy de paso…mañana me marcho a China a buscar al legendario caballero de Libra. Tengo que hablar con él—  
Sorrento asintió levemente y pidió a Kanon que le contara lo que había sucedido en esos días atrás. Tomando aire, el ex general relató lo acontecido con todo detalle.  
De repente se acordó de que debía regresar al bar.  
—Espera un minuto— solicitó el austríaco. Y desapareció tras una puerta. Al cabo de un rato regresó y le entregó un sobre.  
— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Kanon mirándolo, sin atreverse a abrirlo.  
—Es dinero, para tu viaje— antes de que su excompañero pudiera quejarse, Sorrento esbozó una leve sonrisa –Es la asignación que suele entregar Julian a los damnificados. He puesto un poco más de lo que me da a mí, puesto que creo que te va a resultar necesario. Además, así puedes devolver rápidamente el dinero a Vasilis y Voula—

—Pero ahora tengo una deuda contigo— dijo Kanon, sacudiendo el sobre.  
Sorrento asintió y señaló el sobre.  
—La única deuda que tienes conmigo es que te conviertas en caballero dorado al servicio de Atenea y luches en la guerra que se avecina. Salvar a la humanidad es tu prioridad ahora mismo—

Kanon miró a los ojos de Sorrento interrogativo.  
— ¿Una guerra? ¿Contra quién?—

El austríaco desvió la mirada hacia el fuego, y al musitar el nombre del dios del Inframundo, una llama se elevó con fuerza.  
El gemelo se retiró el albornoz y lo tiró sobre la butaca.  
—Tengo que darme prisa entonces, debo prepararme. Me voy al bar de Theófilos a dormir y mañana partiré a China. Volveré a tiempo para unirme—

Sorrento le miró con cara de preocupación mientras se incorporaba de su asiento, acompañando al ex general hasta la puerta.  
—Kanon, esta guerra no va a ser sencilla. No subestimes el poder de Hades y mucho menos de los espectros. Tenéis mi apoyo, aunque poco pueda hacer. Quizás Poseidón…— meditó unos segundos.

Sin más qué decirse, ambos se despidieron, deseándose suerte para sus respectivos quehaceres.  
Había dejado de llover y las nubes se habían retirado al horizonte. Kanon se alejó por las calles de Atenas, mientras Sorrento le observaba desde la puerta.

—Ten cuidado y regresa cuanto antes. Te necesitamos— murmuró bajo el cielo estrellado.

* * *

**Poco a poco vamos metiéndonos en harina. El viaje continúa, y en el próximo capítulo se verá algo que sucede en el Santuario, aparte del viaje a China en busca de Dohko.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. **

**¡Un abrazo a todos los que siguen este fic y por los comentarios!**


	9. Atenea, protégeles, por favor

**9. Atenea, protégeles, por favor**

Al llegar a la puerta del bar, la calle estaba sumida en profunda oscuridad. La farola que debería iluminarla, estaba averiada. Cuando salió precipitadamente del bar en busca de Sorrento, no se acordó de coger una llave para entrar de nuevo.  
—Maldita sea— murmuró con fastidio.  
Empujó la puerta de aluminio, pero ésta no cedía ni un ápice. Frunciendo el ceño, se sentó abatido en el bordillo de la acera. Aún tenía el cabello y las ropas ligeramente húmedas de la lluvia y al sentir un vientecillo suave, su cuerpo tiritó de frío.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, observó las palmas de sus manos. Otrora poseedoras de un gran poder otorgado por los mismos dioses, ahora eran simplemente las manos de un humano abatido. Cerró los puños y se mantuvo unos instantes de esa manera.

"Podría usar mi poder para derribar esa estúpida puerta". Y con esa idea se incorporó rápidamente. Se colocó enfrente de su rival…una simple puerta de aluminio…y echó el brazo hacia atrás con el puño bien cerrado.  
Pero se quedó en esa posición unos segundos, estático. Emitiendo un suspiro, abandonó la posición de ataque y regresó al bordillo.

—No puedo usar mi poder, no sé quién o qué soy…sería indigno y soberbio por mi parte emplear el poder de Dragón Marino o de Géminis sin poseer una armadura y, sobre todo, sin tener el perdón de los dioses—

Desde que había aparecido varado en la playa, no se había planteado hacerlo, ya que no se vio en la estricta necesidad. Además, su cansancio era demasiado evidente como para andar elevando su cosmos, que delataría su presencia a sus compañeros.

Un sentimiento se agolpó en su corazón, y sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué, una extraña fuerza le empujó a levantarse de ese abatimiento y encaminarse hasta la entrada del Santuario.

Había caminado como un muerto en vida, sin pararse a pensar el rumbo que tomarían sus extremidades inferiores. Y ahora estaba allí, frente al Santuario. Podía distinguir las empinadas escaleras, el recinto de las amazonas…los 12 templos recortados en la noche y en lo más alto, el templo Patriarcal y la estatua gigante de Atenea.

Se quedó observando aquel sitio, que antaño fue su hogar. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo abandonado.

Escudriñó los templos de oro y las luces titilantes en algunos de ellos. En muchos, eran simples antorchas que guiaban los pasos.

Sin embargo, en el Templo Patriarcal, una luz resplandecía suavemente. Kanon no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa y se quedó mirando en aquella dirección con añoranza.

Tras permanecer en esa posición durante unos largos minutos, decidió que lo más sensato sería largarse de allí rápidamente.

_[Templo Patriarcal]_

Atenea escuchó unos suaves golpes en la pesada puerta de su estancia privada. Se giró sobre sí misma, desviando la dulce mirada hacia dicha puerta.  
—Adelante—

La puerta se abrió lentamente y tras ella apareció el caballero de Aries. Realizando una reverencia ante su diosa, se adentró en la estancia.  
— ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, verdad?— musitó la diosa al lemuriano, sin perder la sonrisa.

Mü sacudió la cabeza negativamente.  
—Estoy inquieto, desde que el Viejo Maestro nos comunicó ese sueño, soy incapaz de pegar ojo—

La diosa caminó hasta su fiel siervo, y alargando su delicada mano, la pasó por la mejilla del muchacho. Ese gesto reconfortó a Mü, quien cerró los ojos mientras recibía aquella caricia.

—Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. Vamos fuera— indicó Atenea con un gesto. El lemuriano obedeció y ambos salieron del Templo Mayor.  
Bajaron las escaleras que daban a Piscis, con paso lento.  
—Observa el firmamento. ¿Cuántas estrellas podrías contar?—  
—Infinitas—  
Atenea sonrió.  
— ¿Y cuántas de ellas conforman constelaciones?— continuó preguntando.  
Mü lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.  
—Desde luego que no todas las estrellas que vemos, forman parte de una constelación—  
Asintiendo con delicadeza, ella se giró hacia el caballero.  
—Dime, Mü…una estrella que no forme parte de una constelación, ¿sería digna de ser admirada?—  
—Por supuesto Atenea pero ¿a dónde quieres llegar?— dijo parándose súbitamente.  
En ese momento iban a atravesar el templo de Escorpio. El caballero custodio de dicho templo, se incorporó al escuchar las voces de su diosa y su compañero.  
—Buenas noches, mi señora. Mü— musitó dirigiéndose a cada uno. Los dos respondieron al saludo.  
—Milo ¿estás desvelado?— preguntó Atenea. El griego asintió emitiendo un suspiro y mirando al horizonte.  
—Más bien…me han despertado— pronunció, aún con la mirada perdida, más allá de los límites del Santuario.  
Mü levantó las manos a modo de escudo.  
—Lo siento Milo, procuré no hacer ruido— dijo excusándose ante su compañero. Milo cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.  
—No Mü, no me despertaste tú. Puedes estar tranquilo. Es…una presencia la que me ha causado esa impresión. Quizás sean meras especulaciones pero, he sentido un cosmos extrañamente familiar, pero a la vez indescriptible—

Atenea se quedó unos segundos pensativa.  
—Quizás tu sexto sentido no esté errado. Pero sería mejor que descansaras, tras las noticias que nos dio Dohko, tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier suceso— alegó la diosa. Tras el asentimiento del caballero de Escorpio, Mü y ella prosiguieron su camino, esta vez en silencio.

Al llegar al templo de Aries, el lemuriano se giró hacia su diosa, incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos. Hincó la rodilla en tierra, agarrando la mano de Saori.  
—Atenea, si algo le ocurriera yo…— sollozó Mü, con un nudo en la garganta.  
La diosa esbozó una cálida sonrisa e inclinándose sobre el caballero, depositó un beso dulce en su frente.  
—No olvides para qué estamos aquí. Debemos servir a la humanidad y defenderla en estos días aciagos. No te puedo ocultar, ni a ti ni a ninguno de tus compañeros que estoy turbada por la que se avecina, pero debemos coger fuerzas para enfrentarnos a lo peor ¿de acuerdo? Cueste lo que nos cueste—

Mü comprendió las palabras de su diosa y se incorporó. Justo cuando iba a adentrarse en su templo, se giró por última vez.  
—Por cierto… ¿por qué me dijiste aquello de las estrellas?— preguntó retomando la conversación cortada.  
Saori simplemente señaló el firmamento. En ese momento, una estrella emitió un destello extraño.  
—Hay una estrella perdida, que ilumina tan fuerte como si perteneciera a una constelación. Va siendo hora de darle su lugar en el cielo—

El caballero de Aries parpadeó unos segundos, sin entender bien lo que quería comunicarle su diosa. Sin embargo, ella no le dio importancia y deseó buenas noches a su protector, volviendo sus pasos hacia su templo.

No bien había cruzado el templo de Géminis cuando se encontró con una figura estática frente al tótem de la armadura. Permanecía hipnotizado por el inusual fulgor de la misma.  
La diosa se colocó a su vera. El hombre al fin despertó de su ensimismamiento.  
—Está brillando— murmuró sin atreverse a tocar la armadura. Atenea asió la mano del caballero de Escorpio.  
—Vámonos a dormir— dijo tratando de ocultar una risa.  
Milo se resistió unos segundos.  
—Pero ¿por qué brilla? Esto tiene algo que ver, sin duda, con esa sensación que me despertó—  
Atenea seguía sonriendo mientras arrastraba fuera del tercer templo al curioso griego.  
—No seas tan desconfiado. Quédate tranquilo— respondió ella, aún de la mano con el caballero.

Subieron de esa manera el resto de templos, hasta Escorpio.  
—Pero Atenea, ¿cómo puedo estar tranquilo? Algo sucede con Géminis— dijo aún con cierto nerviosismo.  
—Estáis todos nerviosos hoy— respondió ella, emitiendo una risa cristalina. La faz de Milo, hasta entonces preocupada, tornó a una dulce y avergonzada.  
—Lo siento, mi diosa, sé que éstos días te hemos agobiado un poco con nuestras inquietudes. Pero si tú estás tranquila, confiaré en tu juicio—  
Atenea cogió a Milo de ambas manos y las estrechó fuertemente. A pesar de lo que esas manos suponían, la diosa se sorprendió al notar la suavidad de las mismas.  
—Duerme sin preocupaciones— le deseó despidiéndose del caballero.

Y ella retornó a su templo, para descansar.  
—Kanon ha regresado— musitó con una sonrisa en la cara, antes de echarse sobre su lecho.

_[Frente al bar]_  
—Vamos estúpida puerta, ábrete que quiero dormir ya— gruñó Kanon forcejeando de nuevo con la puerta del bar. Pero ésta seguía en sus trece. Cansado por todo esto, decidió dar una vuelta al edificio, buscando la posible ventana de Aaron.  
Cuando la localizó, empezó a lanzar piedrecitas contra el cristal. Primero lanzó una pequeñita, que rebotó sin apenas hacer ruido. Sabiendo que con ese ruido no habría despertado a nadie, recogió tres piedras más, esta vez, mucho más grandes.  
Las lanzó una tras otra, esperando una respuesta. Al cabo de un minuto, vio como una luz se encendía y una sombra se acercaba a la cortina. Se abrió la ventana.  
— ¡Pero quién diantres anda lanzando piedras contra la ventana! ¡Gamberro!— gritó Theófilos.

Kanon empalideció y se excusó ante el hombre, quién alzó una ceja y desapareció para abrirle la puerta al muchacho.  
— ¿Pero qué haces fuera? Anda pasa…— dijo haciéndole entrar. Kanon explicó brevemente su metedura de pata y Theófilos le miró con severidad.  
—Tenía que haberte dejado a la intemperie— musitó mientras subían por las escaleras de camino a las habitaciones. El hombre se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo.  
Por su parte, Kanon caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta del cuarto de Aaron y se deslizó dentro.  
— ¿Qué jaleo es éste?— musitó adormilado el joven, cuyo sueño fue interrumpido.  
—Nada, que no me llevé las llaves y tuve que despertar a tu tío— respondió metiéndose en la cama y cubriéndose con la sábana.  
Aaron emitió una risa y dio las buenas noches a su compañero de habitación.

Pronto ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

"Demuéstrame que puedes sucederme…¡Explosión Galáctica!"

Esa frase era lo último que recordaba, cuando se despertó porque alguien le estaba agitando.  
Aaron estaba sentado a su lado en la cama, mirándole con preocupación.  
— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó.  
Kanon se pasó la mano por los cabellos, empapados en sudor. Su respiración agitada se normalizó y se llevó una mano al pecho.  
— ¿Qué soñabas? Me despertaron tus gritos— continuó Aaron. Los ojos azules de Kanon revelaban aún un estado de agitación y se incorporó de la cama de un salto.

Salió de la habitación y corrió a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Allí se desnudó completamente y observó su cuerpo.  
A pesar de no tener ni una sola marca, salvo la del tridente en el vientre, sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza tremenda.  
Recostándose contra los azulejos del baño, deslizó su espalda hasta quedar de cuclillas en el suelo. Se recompuso como pudo tras permanecer unos minutos en esa posición. Fue a observarse en el espejo y frunció el ceño.  
Su reflejo no realizaba los mismos movimientos que él, simplemente permanecía con gesto adusto frente a él.  
Kanon alargó la mano al espejo y la colocó sobre el mismo. Súbitamente, la imagen reflejada se tornó borrosa y desapareció, revelando a Kanon con la posición correcta.  
—Hermano…— musitó con la mano aún pegada.

Aaron y Theófilos desayunaban copiosamente en el bar antes de abrir a la clientela. Se giraron al ver a Kanon bajar las escaleras, recién duchado y con semblante serio.  
—Buenos días— saludó lacónicamente.  
Tío y sobrino cruzaron miradas y respondieron al saludo. Kanon se sirvió un zumo y unas tostadas, sin abrir apenas la boca para nada.  
Tras finalizar el desayuno, se levantó de la silla y declaró su intención de marcharse.

Theófilos sacudió la cabeza e indicó a su sobrino que acompañara al muchacho hasta el aeropuerto para sacar el billete.  
—Con suerte tendrás un viaje en el día— declaró al despedirse.  
Kanon agradeció sus palabras y se marchó junto a Aaron en dirección al aeropuerto.

Al llegar, por cuestiones del destino, había un viaje a China ese día, hasta Shanghai. Desde allí iría hasta Lushan, donde vivía Dohko.  
Con el billete en la mano, se dirigió a Aaron, que durante el trayecto al aeropuerto se quedó con miles de preguntas por contestar. Le tendió un sobre al muchacho.  
—Ten. Este es el dinero que me dieron tus padres. He añadido otra parte para tu tío y un extra por las molestias causadas—  
Al abrir el sobre, Aaron abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.  
—Pero…¡esto es muchísimo dinero! ¿No necesitas nada para tu viaje?—  
Esbozó una sonrisa y colocó su mano en el hombro del muchacho.  
—Adonde voy, con lo que me sobra tendré suficiente. No te preocupes— dijo despidiéndose del chaval –Cuídate, quizás nos veamos pronto— respondió antes de embarcarse.

— ¡Kanon, espera!— gritó el joven para que el otro frenara. El aludido giró la cabeza.  
— ¡Que Atenea te ayude a conseguir lo que te propones!— dijo agitando la mano a modo de despedida.  
"Ojalá me perdone" pensó Kanon, girándose de nuevo. "Atenea, protege a esta familia"  
Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de subir al avión.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Al final he decidido separar el capítulo en dos partes, ya que si no se hacía excesivamente largo para este fic. Así que ya en el próximo capítulo visitamos a Dohko en China (aparte quería preguntarle unas cosas a mi 老师 para poder cerrar ese capítulo).**

**Atenea en este fic se comporta un poco como una madre para los caballeros, ya que nota su nerviosismo y tiene que apaciguarles un poco. No imaginéis cosas raras, que ya dije que nada de romances en esta historia. Es una actitud protectora, bilateralmente. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que ya sí que sí, vamos a China (y yo debería ir pensando a quién secuestrar para venirse conmigo a ese país, que para poder examinarme oficialmente hablando, tengo que demostrar haber ido allí...pero oye, que yo encantada, me encanta viajar)**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leéis y me comentáis la historia, vuestro apoyo es clave para el desarrollo!**


	10. β Geminorum

**10. β Geminorum**

Lushan. Lugar donde se encontraba el Monte de los Cinco Picos y la famosa cascada frente a la cual se encargaba de vigilar la torre de los 108 espectros de Hades.  
Dohko había informado a su diosa de la ruptura del sello hacía un par de días y se preparaba para regresar a Grecia y unirse en la nueva Guerra Santa. Su alumno, Shiryu, ya se había marchado para poder regresar al Santuario.

— ¡Maestro Dohko!— gritó una voz conocida. Shunrei corría apresuradamente hacia el anciano.  
El viejo se giró lentamente y trató de calmar a la chiquilla. Nerviosa por los acontecimientos que se irían a suceder, su carácter tranquilo se veía desbordado. Y más aún al enterarse de que los dos hombres de su vida se irían a combatir, quien sabe si regresarían con vida.

Cuando la joven pudo serenarse, explicó al anciano que alguien se acercaba por el camino.  
Dohko frunció el ceño y cogió su bastón, encaminándose hacia el lugar. Efectivamente, a lo lejos se veía un puntito, una silueta de alguien que se acercaba con paso rápido.  
El anciano se sorprendió al saber quién era. Rápidamente ordenó a la muchacha esconderse.

Manteniéndose firme, esperó a recibir al extranjero. Cuando al fin se encontraron frente a frente, Kanon realizó el amago de seguir adelante, saludando cortésmente al anciano.  
—Venerable anciano, busco a un hombre joven, un guerrero muy poderoso. Se llama Dohko. Dígame si estoy siguiendo el camino correcto—  
El aludido se sorprendió ante tal pregunta.

—Lo estás— respondió, con cierta prudencia.

Kanon agradeció la información y se dispuso a proseguir, pero Dohko le paró con el bastón.  
— ¿Por qué buscas a Dohko? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

El griego alzó una ceja incrédulo. Un hombrecillo de piel morada que apenas levantaba un metro sobre el suelo se atrevía a pararle los pies y a hacerle preguntas que no le incumbían.  
—Disculpe señor, pero no tengo intención alguna proporcionarle más información. Sólo permítame pasar, ya que de lo contrario me veré obligado a apartarle. Y como comprenderá, no me resultará nada complicado. No quisiera lastimar a un pobre anciano— espetó, con su particular deje de soberbia.  
Esto molestó a Dohko de sobremanera. Después de todo, tenía frente a él a Kanon. Y tras todos los acontecimientos esperaba que estuviera muerto. Y ahí lo tenía. Si estaba vivo era porque Atenea lo había permitido.  
—Jovencito, debería ser más amable cuando se dirige a una persona mayor, ya que si no eres capaz de respetar a los demás, ¿cómo vas a respetarte a ti mismo? Pero sea, si quieres pelear, comencemos— respondió, sin mover el bastón.

Kanon abrió los ojos como platos ante tal respuesta. Se acuclilló frente al anciano para ponerse a su altura.

— ¿Es usted el famoso Dohko, portador de la armadura dorada de Libra?— preguntó incrédulo.  
Tras la respuesta afirmativa del anciano, Kanon no pudo si no echar una carcajada.

La infinita paciencia del viejo se acabó, y elevó su cosmos.  
—Kanon, hermano gemelo de Saga, aquel que engañó al dios Poseidón para iniciar una guerra contra Atenea, no sé a qué has venido, pero si es para matarme, te aseguro que tu camino terminará aquí. No juzgues mi apariencia—

Y antes de que Kanon pudiera decir nada, Dohko ejecutó un ataque contra el griego, que salió despedido, chocando contra las rocas. Cayó malherido, pero logró ponerse de pie tambaleándose y de esa manera se acercó de nuevo al Viejo Maestro, que le esperaba esbozando una sonrisa, apoyado en su bastón.  
Kanon se sentó frente a él y aún jadeando, emitió una risa, esta vez clara y jovial. A Dohko le sorprendió este hecho, y dedujo que el muchacho no vino para enfrentarse a él. Su actitud se relajó.  
—Necesitabas una cura a tu soberbia— dijo el anciano señalando con el extremo de su bastón al susodicho.

El griego se rascó la cabeza, allí donde se había golpeado.  
—Sí…supongo…pero podría haberme regañado, en lugar de golpearme— respondió Kanon.  
— ¿A qué has venido muchacho? Tengo prisa, ya que debo acudir al Santuario cuanto antes— preguntó Dohko.  
—Viejo Maestro, sé que una nueva Guerra Santa se avecina y quisiera poder luchar del lado de Atenea—  
El anciano alzó la ceja sorprendido.  
— ¿Cómo sé que podemos confiar en ti?—  
Kanon miró al suelo, desconcertado.  
—Sé que es difícil de creer pero…estoy vivo gracias a ella. Y quiero pedirle perdón por todo el daño causado a lo largo de éstos últimos años, especialmente con lo de…—  
El chino escuchó pausadamente y notó como su compañero se atragantaba con la última frase.  
—…eso…con lo de Poseidón— terminó no sin esfuerzo.  
— ¿Y por qué acudes a mi? Deberías estar en el Santuario, junto a los demás y Atenea— aseveró Dohko.

El griego volvió a tragar saliva y emitió un suspiro largo. Contuvo las lágrimas.  
—Porque no sé si mis compañeros me aceptarán. Es muy probable que no. Ni siquiera sé si, en el caso de que Atenea me perdone, lo harán. Busco tu consejo, pues siempre escuché que eras el más sabio de entre todos los dorados—  
Una sonrisa amplia apareció en la cara del anciano, que sintió que las últimas palabras eran mera zalamería para obtener lo que se proponía.  
Dohko se giró sobre si mismo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña donde esperaba Shunrei.  
Con un gesto, indicó a Kanon que lo siguiera.

La muchacha salió al saber que no había peligro y saludó al recién llegado. Preparó un par de tazas de té y abandonó la cabaña.

Kanon observó a la muchacha con detenimiento.  
—Ya tiene el corazón ocupado— remarcó el anciano. El griego se ruborizó y se giró.  
—Oh, no…disculpe, no…no me malinterprete…supongo que esta es la muchacha por la que Shiryu lucha hasta el límite de sus fuerzas…simplemente me resulta hermosa porque siento que lleva a alguien en su corazón, como usted ha dicho—  
El anciano asintió, guiñándole un ojo.  
— ¿Nunca has amado?— preguntó a su invitado.  
El griego se ruborizó aún más y negó con la cabeza.  
—Nunca. No entiendo de esas cosas. Ya sabe…tenía otras prioridades en mente. Ni siquiera me sentí atraído por Tethys…pero bueno, eso es porque sabía que era un pez…me resultaría un tanto extraño—  
Dohko dio un sorbo a su té.  
—Es curioso, no conoces el amor, pero sabes distinguir la belleza de las cosas. Dime Kanon, ahora ¿qué sientes?—

El muchacho se quedó pensativo mientras probaba el té. Arrugó la nariz y apartó la bebida a un lado.  
—Siento que…he hecho muchísimo daño a gente que no lo merecía. Y siento que…he defraudado a mi hermano…— murmuró apagándose su voz al pensar en Saga.  
Dohko se reclinó sobre sus codos y contempló la faz de Kanon.  
— ¿En qué le has defraudado?—  
—Cuando éramos pequeños…él siempre me dijo que en el caso de que le sucediera algo, yo sería su sucesor, su suplente. Que la armadura de Géminis estaría ahí para mi, para poder combatir con ella. Por mi egoísmo, perdí la mejor oportunidad de mi vida…— una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha.

—Tu hermano no murió en vano. Dentro de él existía una dualidad de caracteres, en el que cuando dominaba la parte buena, era el ser más excelso sobre la Tierra. Sin embargo, cuando ese lado oscuro tomaba posiciones, se convertía en un tirano. ¿Hubiera sido capaz de vivir Saga con esa dualidad? Tengo la impresión de que no se veía capaz, y por eso se suicidó frente a Atenea, a pesar de que ella le hubiera perdonado. Sin embargo, tu maldad no fue fruto de un desdoblamiento de personalidad, sino de algo que no alcanzo a comprender, más por falta de información que por entendimiento. Ha sido una evolución en tu actitud. Y como tal, eso puede encauzarse, ya que no está sometido al libre albedrío que suponía el estado mental de tu gemelo. Si de verdad quieres servir a Atenea, demuéstrale que has cambiado para bien y que no tienes intención de retomar acciones pasadas. Tú puedes ser bueno, si así lo deseas, y purificar tu alma con la bendición de nuestra diosa. Por eso ella siempre te ha perdonado, porque sabía y esperaba que cambiaras de parecer. Más tarde de lo esperado, pero aún estás a tiempo—

Kanon meditó esas palabras y pensó que quizás tenía razón.  
—Así que ella conocía mi existencia— apuntó el griego.  
Dohko asintió lentamente.  
— ¿Y por qué permitió todo aquello? ¿Esa guerra? Permíteme decir que a veces no comprendo esas acciones…— dejó caer Kanon.  
Dohko negó con la cabeza.  
—Ella te salvó la vida en Cabo Sunión, pero cuando caíste al santuario submarino de Poseidón, te perdió la pista. Recuerda, ella se reencarnó en bebé esa noche o a lo sumo dos más. Su cuerpo era inútil para tomar cualquier acción—

El griego tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa.  
—Pero ¿y después? ¿No reconoció mi cosmos?— preguntó incrédulo.  
—Kanon, viviste mucho tiempo bajo el influjo de Dragón Marino. Tengo que admitir que sabes engañar como nadie, si lo hiciste con Poseidón, Atenea, que no te conocía personalmente, era bastante obvio que no te reconociera. Sólo Ikki, quien se enfrentó a tu hermano, pudo hacerlo.  
Aparte, que estabas oculto para el resto de caballeros en el Santuario cuando estabas allí—

— ¿Y para Shion? ¿Shion me conocía? ¿Sabía que existía y que estaba en el Santuario?— reclamó Kanon.  
Dohko chasqueó la lengua y apuró todo el vaso con té.  
—Lo único que sabía con certeza era que Saga debía tener un hermano gemelo. En todas las generaciones, en todas nuestras reencarnaciones, los portadores de la armadura de Géminis son dos hermanos gemelos. Pero no sé a ciencia cierta si él sabía que estabas allí. Puede que sí. Puede que no. En cualquier caso, eso es agua pasada y no serviría de nada remover aquello—

El griego asintió lentamente y suspiró. Fuera de la cabaña, la noche había caído.  
Los dos hombres salieron y contemplaron el cielo. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento.  
Dohko se volvió hacia Kanon.  
—Ella te está esperando. Es importante que acudas cuanto antes al Santuario—  
—Tendré que ir en avión de vuelta, mañana bajaré al pueblo y tomaré el tren hasta Shanghai—

El anciano emitió una risa.  
— Vamos, vamos, tú que eres Caballero de Géminis y puedes moverte a tu antojo por las dimensiones, apareciendo instantáneamente donde quieras ¿vas a ir en avión?—  
Kanon se volvió asustado hacia Dohko.  
— ¡Pero si aún no tengo la armadura, Atenea se enfadaría si usara las técnicas para regresar!—  
La risa fue in crescendo y el griego miraba confuso a su compañero.  
— ¡Muchacho! Que no tengas la armadura contigo no significa que no seas Caballero de Géminis. Hazme caso y haz brillar tu cosmos—

Kanon se observó las manos e hizo lo que le ordenó el Viejo Maestro. Lo sentía muy fuerte. Un resplandor dorado cubrió su cuerpo e incendió la noche.  
Dohko observó con candidez al nuevo e inesperado aliado.  
— ¿Y usted qué piensa hacer? ¿Se viene conmigo?— preguntó al anciano.  
—No, tengo que ultimar unas cosas. Mañana por la noche avisa a Atenea que estoy listo. Y ven a buscarme. Hay algo que me inquieta de sobremanera…—

Con estas palabras, Dohko se despidió de Kanon. El griego ejecutó "Triángulo dorado" y desapareció rápidamente en la oscuridad.

El anciano se quedó unos momentos contemplando el cielo. Casi en el horizonte, la estrella Pólux, perteneciente a la constelación de Géminis, brilló con fuerza.  
Dohko sonrió y llamando a Shunrei, se metieron juntos en la cabaña a descansar.

* * *

_**NOTAS:**_

_**Dentro de todas las estrellas que conforman la constelación de Géminis, la más brillante es Pólux (β Geminorum), que es una gigante naranja. He querido asignar a Kanon esta estrella.**_  
_**He situado el fic a finales de mayo, para darle más fuerza al tema de Géminis (por empezar su etapa) y de hecho, la constelación en esa época se ve (en el Hemisferio Norte) casi a ras del horizonte.**_  
_**En principio iba a situarla en febrero, porque creo que es el mes en el que se realiza la batalla de Hades. Simplemente por un detalle: el florecimiento de los árboles de Shaka. La Ficus Religiosa florece en febrero. Y es en este mes cuando la constelación de Géminis se ve mejor. Pero tras mucho debatir, lo dejé como mayo. Disculpad este atrevimiento, pero necesitaba un ambiente más cálido para este fic.**_

_**Lushan es lo mismo que Rozan. Sólo que los japoneses no tienen el sonido "L" y lo traducen a su manera. Existe en la realidad el Monte de los Cinco Viejos Picos/Pico de los Cinco Ancianos…o como diantres sea.**_

_**Bien, hay un tema un poco espinoso. Según tengo entendido, la historia va así: Saga se cabrea con Kanon y lo encierra en Cabo Sunión. Después (poco tiempo) Atenea se reencarna en el Santuario y esa noche es cuando Saga se cepilla a Shion, usurpando la identidad. Es decir, que Atenea ayuda a Kanon en Cabo Sunión cuando aún no se había reencarnado oficialmente. En plan ayuda divina, como en la Antigua Grecia. Porque una vez reencarnada, no podría usar sus poderes. Si no, Aioros no hubiera muerto. Vamos, así lo entiendo yo.**_

_**Por último, como siempre quisiera agradecer el apoyo en esta historia, que como véis, llega a su final. No sé cuántos capítulos más, quizás dos, a lo sumo tres.**_

_**Espero que os siga gustando tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.**_

_**¡Un saludo a todos los que me leéis y apoyáis este fic! ¡Muchísimas gracias!**_


	11. La playa

**11. La playa**

El poder de Kanon volvía a refulgir con más fuerza que nunca. Ahora se sentía cómodo empleando su cosmos, porque iba a luchar al lado de su diosa. Claro, si ella aceptaba sus disculpas.  
De momento se sentía embargado por una alegría desbocada al saber que, al menos, el caballero de Libra confiaba en él. Quizás debería haber esperado a regresar con él y acudir juntos al Santuario, así evitaría suspicacias entre sus compañeros.  
Pero se quitó ese pensamiento de un plumazo. Si quería obtener el perdón de sus hermanos de armas, tenía que hacerlo de frente, sin escolta. Probar su valía.

Inmerso en esos pensamientos, Kanon llegó a Atenas rápidamente gracias a ese portal interdimensional que abrió en Lushan.

Caminó por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, decidido a enfrentarse a ese gran reto. A medida que avanzaba, su templanza iba agotándose y cuando llegó a las puertas se sintió vacío por dentro, e incapaz de atravesar la entrada. Tragó saliva e infló sus pulmones. Pero el nerviosismo era mayor de lo que podía soportar y sin querer, sus piernas tomaron otro rumbo.

Vagó por las calles, pensando en su cobardía. Sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué, un olor conocido acarició su sentido del olfato. Ese olor a sal impregnaba el ambiente y el rumor de las olas acariciaba su alma, aliviando su congoja.  
Otra vez frente al mar. Bajo una noche sin luna, donde las estrellas brillaban con fuerza. No había rastro de ninguna nube. Sólo unas escasas en el horizonte, alejándose para llevar la lluvia a otras poblaciones.  
Ese mar, que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le dio en su día, que fue la fuente de su maldad y le devolvió el golpe con fuerza, en venganza por haber engañado a su dios. Indomable como fue, ahora la espuma llegaba suavemente a la arena.

Kanon se descalzó y sujetó las sandalias por las cintas. Se arremangó los pantalones y pisó la arena. Escarbó con sus dedos en ella, y los diminutos granos resbalaban por su piel. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la orilla, donde la arena estaba apelmazada por el agua del mar.  
Plantó un pie, sintiendo como se hundía en esa masa. Adelantó el otro pie y disfrutó con esa sensación de hundimiento. Rápidamente una ola llegó a tiempo para bañar sus cansados pies.  
Ese alivio fue como un bálsamo. El mar se retiró hacia atrás, dejando al hombre de pie.  
Y otra vez la ola regresó para aliviar a Kanon. Al retirarse la espuma, observó que el mar había traído algo con él.  
Gracias a que no había luna, sólo pudo vislumbrar una sombra oscura. Dio un par de pasos hasta aquella silueta y se acuclilló.

Era un pez muerto. Lo más curioso es que estaba entero, cuando debería haber sido devorado por otros de su especie.

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces y recogió el pez entre sus manos. Incapaz de identificar la especie, decidió volver sus pasos hacia el paseo marítimo, donde la luz de las farolas desvelarían la identidad de ese pez.

Al exponerlo a la luz, reveló un color nacarado, con reflejos rosáceos.  
— ¿Tethys?— preguntó Kanon con un deje de terror en su voz. Dio la vuelta al pez entre sus manos y observó las aletas del animalito. Doradas, como los cabellos de esa muchachita. El cuerpo nacarado, como su pálida piel. Y esos reflejos rosados, imitando su armadura.

Sin poderlo evitar, Kanon derramó varias lágrimas, mientras musitaba "Lo siento pequeña" continuamente. Acarició el cadáver. Le sorprendió saber que permanecía incorrupto, a pesar de que ella murió hacía unos días. Pero el aspecto terso de la piel, las escamas perfectamente alineadas en un cuerpo aerodinámico, hecho para surcar el mar sin problemas, y los ojos azules brillantes, declaraban su frescura, a pesar de su estado inanimado.

Kanon se pasó una mano por el cabello y sorbiendo la nariz, caminó hasta la orilla del mar de nuevo. Depositó el pez a su vera y se arrodilló. Comenzó a escarbar rápidamente, retirando los pequeños moluscos enterrados bajo la arena.  
Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la profundidad del agujero, se rasgó un pedazo de la venda que cubría su antebrazo. Era lo único blanco que poseía. Envolvió con ese trozo el cadáver de Tethys y lo depositó con delicadeza en el fondo del boquete.

Permaneció unos instantes arrodillado, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados. Rezó unas plegarias por ella. Pidió a Atenea y a Poseidón que la cuidaran, cosa que él no había hecho mientras permaneció en el templo submarino.  
Finalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos y una tristeza profunda, besó sus dedos y los depositó sobre el pez.  
—Hasta siempre, Tethys—

Y empezó a echar arena encima, con sumo cuidado. Trazó el nombre de ella en griego, sobre su improvisada tumba, pero quizá la mejor que podría tener.

El hombre se incorporó suavemente, al ver que llegaba el amanecer. En el horizonte, una claridad se vislumbraba suavemente, desterrando el índigo de la noche.

Permaneció frente a la tumba unos minutos más, y cuando el primer rayo de sol hizo su aparición, se colocó de nuevo sus sandalias y se marchó de aquella playa.

Una ola se adentró en la arena y cubrió la tumba de Tethys. A pesar de que su nombre estaba trazado en arena, el agua no borró los caracteres griegos.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**No pude evitar dedicar este pequeño capítulo a la Sirena. En el manga era una pez, en el anime una sirena. Me ceñí al manga.**  
**Es el inicio del último día de Kanon, antes de ir a ver a Atenea, que lo hará ese día, por la noche. Con esto quiero empezar a cerrar el fic. Quedan dos capítulos, finalmente. **

**Podéis poner la música que queráis a este capítulo. Personalmente lo escribí escuchando "Ballad of the Windfish" en versión orquestada por Fox Amoore, de mi juego favorito de mi infancia "Zelda: Link's awakening"**

**Como siempre, agradezco a Lule de Zodiak, Sanathos Ananke, Raixander, Hikaru Kino88, tomoechan100, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, Greece SJL y grisselldemonns por sus comentarios :) me hacen mucha ilusión.**  
**Y a todos los que seguís esta historia o la marcáis como favorita, muchísimas gracias a vosotros también ^^**

**¡Que tengáis un buen inicio de semana!**


	12. Mi destino

**12. Mi destino**

"Que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer a alguien que ya ha decidido cuál tiene que ser su destino"

Sólo había una manera de alcanzar el Santuario, y esa era arrancándose la cobardía de lo más profundo de su alma.

Superado ese escollo, lograría su objetivo.

Había pasado toda el día pensando en cómo hacerlo, en cómo afrontar ese reto, tan necesario en esos momentos de incertidumbre.

La Guerra Santa se iniciaría, sin esperar por él.

Sentado sobre unas rocas frente a aquella playa, donde al amanecer había enterrado el cuerpecito de Tethys, observó las vendas que cubrían sus antebrazos. Y las numerosas pisadas que sus pies, en su ir y venir durante todo el día, habían marcado la suave arena.

Se sintió muy pequeño, diminuto. Como una pieza muy simple en un juego que duraba milenios entre dos deidades, opuestas entre sí.  
Un peón. Una figurita en un inmenso tablero de ajedrez, donde los dioses movían con esmero cada pieza, con el objetivo de dar jaque al rey.

"Hasta un simple peón puede acabar con la partida. Entiende este juego, es pura estrategia. Piensa tu próximo movimiento, porque con él desencadenas una serie de reacciones que podrán ayudarte…o devastarte. Jaque al rey, hermano"

Las palabras de Saga resonaban en su cabeza. Una sonrisa amarga afloró en sus labios.

—Nunca pude derrotarte al ajedrez—

"Porque siempre te dabas por vencido antes de tiempo. Con esa actitud derrotista lo único que haces es amoldarte a una situación negativa, en lugar de revertirla. Es tu momento, Kanon. "

— ¿Y si…y si no estoy listo para esto?—

"Sí lo estás. Ha llegado la hora de que regreses al Santuario y te enfrentes a tu destino. Huir de él te acarreará mayor sufrimiento. No quiero que llores más, no quiero que sufras más. Lo único que deseo es que mi hermano haga honor a su título de Caballero de Oro de Géminis."

— ¿Para qué? No soy más que una sombra a tu lado—

"¡Kanon! ¡La constelación de Géminis no sería nada sin los gemelos! ¡Ambos son necesarios! ¡Tu luz brilla igual que brilló la mía! ¡Enciende tu cosmos, honra a nuestros ancestros, a nuestra constelación, a nuestra Diosa!"

La luz del crepúsculo deslumbró a Kanon. Un resplandor que hizo que el muchacho cerrara los ojos por la intensidad, cubriéndose con el brazo derecho.

Una silueta se recortó en ese resplandor.

— ¿Estoy soñando?— se preguntó, al reconocer esa forma.

Como si de una aparición divina se tratara, Saga se acercó suavemente hasta pararse frente a su hermano.

"Vete al Santuario. No esperes más. No hay mucho tiempo. La armadura te aguarda, ha sentido tu presencia. Tu cosmos ya está unido a ella. Vamos"

Kanon permaneció estático, con la boca abierta, escuchando esas palabras. No podía ser. ¡Su hermano estaba vivo!. Con la emoción embargada, las lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, hacia los brazos de su gemelo.

— ¡Hermano!—

Cerró los ojos.

Le abrazó.

Sintió un inmenso calor dentro de su pecho y el peso que llevaba, se había disipado prácticamente entero.

Abrió los ojos, para poder contemplar a su hermano.

Frente a él, el astro rey se iba ocultando lentamente en el horizonte.

El abrazo que había dirigido a su hermano, estaba conformado por la brisa y el murmullo del mar.

Quedó perplejo.

—No…no puede ser…si estaba aquí…le vi…le sentí…¡Saga!...—

"Kanon…"

El viento cálido que se levantó despidió el momento.

_[Santuario]  
_

Atenea lloraba. Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus delicadas mejillas, mientras sus manos entrelazadas rezaban una hermosa plegaria. Al fin abrió los ojos acuosos.

"Aguarda allí, escondido"

Había convocado a los Santos Dorados vivos, en el Templo Patriarcal. Para ponerse al día de los acontecimientos acaecidos en Rodorio y el Santuario. Buscando pistas que los caballeros de bronce restantes habían recabado por los alrededores.

Allí estaban. Los cinco.

Mü de Aries. Aldebarán de Tauro. Aioria de Leo. Shaka de Virgo. Milo de Escorpio.

Cinco jóvenes que se preparaban para la Guerra Santa. Los días pasaban lentos, a la espera de cualquier movimiento del enemigo. Pero éste se mantenía al acecho, esperando abrir un hueco en la férrea defensa del Santuario.

—Señorita Atenea…—

El caballero de Leo, con su natural impulsividad, decidió romper el hielo que se había instalado en la sala.

La diosa terminó su rezo y se giró hacia sus protectores.

—Dime Aioria—

El griego se rascó la cabeza. Un gesto que en el revelaba cierta inquietud y nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué llora?—

Shaka sonrió y volvió sus hermosos ojos hacia su compañero de armas.

—Más bien ¿por quién llora?—

El resto de dorados se giraron hacia su diosa, sorprendidos.

Atenea emitió una risa dulce, al ver las caras de confusión de los jóvenes guerreros.

—No os preocupéis, son lágrimas de felicidad. Quedad tranquilos—

Esas palabras calmaron los agitados corazones de ellos, y sin más dilación, se despidieron de ella.

Aldebarán seguía a Mü, escaleras abajo hacia sus respectivos templos.

Al cruzar por Géminis, el lemuriano se paró unos momentos, indeciso.  
—Aldebarán—

Su compañero se giró sobre sí mismo y frunció el ceño.  
—Hay algo extraño— musitó, también alertado por una fuerza inexplicable.

Los dos hombres vieron a la armadura de Géminis brillar con muchísima fuerza.

El sonido del fuego de las antorchas que iluminaban suavemente el centro del templo crepitaba haciendo eco.

El brasileño echó un vistazo a todas y cada una de las esquinas de la estancia, pero no halló nada. Sin embargo, su compañero, permanecía de pie, estático, con el oído alerta.

—Debe de ser la armadura, será mejor que apremiemos el paso—

Mü terminó por ceder ante las palabras reconfortantes de Aldebarán, y ambos salieron del tercer templo.

A punto de bajar las escaleras que daban al templo de Tauro, el lemuriano volvió la vista atrás. Pero más allá de la entrada a Géminis sólo había una oscuridad profunda.

Sacudiéndose la idea de la cabeza, prosiguió el camino.

_[Templo de Géminis]  
_

Kanon respiró aliviado. La ilusión que había creado se derrumbó y el templo recuperó el brillo tenue del fuego.

Aún así, decidió no moverse del lugar, a pesar de que se moría de ganas por recorrer el templo.

— Kanon—

La voz dulce y acristalada de Atenea rasgó con suavidad el silencio de la noche.

El muchacho se giró lentamente, con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor.  
Al verla allí, frente a él, con su vestido blanco y sus ojos verdes, cayó de rodillas.

Era como si todo el peso de la gravedad le arrastrara hacia abajo. No se atrevía a mirarla, mantuvo la cabeza agachada.

Tras todos esos días deambulando por Grecia, al fin llegaba a su destino. Todo lo que había vivido, desde que apareció varado en aquella playa de Zakynthos, se revolvió rápidamente, revelando todo su peregrinaje.  
Ella comprendió todo. Sus ojos brillantes atravesaban el alma sin oposición alguna, e indagó en la de Kanon.

Atenea glaucopis, escaneando los pasos que había dado aquel joven griego, de casi treinta años, que suplicaba perdón por todos y cada uno de los pecados en los que había incurrido desde que era pequeño.

Avanzó un par de pasos hasta donde Kanon permanecía arrodillado, sumiso ante su diosa.

Acuclillándose, extendió su delicada mano hacia la barbilla del muchacho y empujó hacia arriba suavemente para verle el rostro.

Frente a frente.  
Los dos, caballero y diosa.  
Mirándose a los ojos.

Ninguna palabra fue dicha, puesto que las lágrimas que brotaron de los cansados ojos de Kanon pedían perdón por sí mismas.

Y Atenea simplemente fue borrando con sus dedos todas y cada una de las lágrimas de su protector. De su caballero.

Finalmente, él pudo dejar de llorar.  
Su mirada recobró la paz, su corazón quedó libre de toda culpa y traición.  
Su alma podía, al fin, conectarse con Géminis.

La diosa sonrió dulcemente. Él imitó el gesto y una sonrisa se esbozó en su faz.

—Bienvenido seas, Kanon, Caballero de Oro de la constelación de Géminis. Te esperábamos—

* * *

**Penúltimo capítulo de este fic, que finaliza.**

**La primera frase entrecomillada es un proverbio árabe.**

**Algunos os preguntaréis que cómo Kanon llegó al templo de Géminis, supongo que no hacía falta explicarlo, ya que hay que leer entrelíneas, pero si alguien no lo entiende, aquí va la respuesta: Atenea organiza esa reunión con los caballeros de oro para dejar paso libre a Kanon y que pueda refugiarse en el templo de Géminis. De ahí la frase "Aguarda allí, escondido". **  
**Si nos retraemos a anteriores capítulos, donde Kanon escucha una voz llamándole, era Atenea. Misterio resuelto. **

**Sé que en este fic Kanon queda como un llorón, pero sinceramente, no hay nada más hermoso que ver a un hombre llorando de arrepentimiento. Nada vergonzoso, por supuesto. Aún no entiendo por qué a muchos hombres les da vergüenza llorar.**

**Muchas gracias a Raixander, Sanathos Ananke, Lule de Zodiak, tomoechan100, Greece SJL Hikaru Kino88, Kaito Hatake Uchiha,grisselldemonns y a los anónimos que me dejáis comentarios en este fic, seguís la historia o la habéis dado como favorita. Agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo :D**

**Así como a los que dáis como favorita a esta historia Deneb of Cygnus, Sagittarius no Liz, floriiblue12, Human Being y Ede Monster o la seguís Nemain y SYlver Hunter. ¡Gracias por todo! Espero que os esté gustando.**

**Sin más me despido por hoy. Ya el próximo capítulo será el cierre de esta historia. Espero no haberos defraudado con mi visión de las andanzas de Kanon.**

**¡Un abrazo y feliz semana!**


	13. La redención de Kanon

**13. La redención de Kanon**

El resplandor de la armadura de Géminis inundó la sala en ese momento, testigo de la concesión que Atenea acababa de brindarle.

Ahora él era el portador. Kanon, Caballero de Oro de Géminis.

Atenea sonrió complacida e hizo incorporar al gemelo.

—Vamos ¿a qué esperas?

El griego contuvo el aliento, impresionado ante el tótem y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella.  
Contempló los cuatros brazos, erguidos hacia arriba, como si estuvieran sujetando algo.

Dio una vuelta completa, para poder admirarla con devoción.

Extendió su mano derecha para ir a cogerla, pero la armadura se desbarató y fue ella quien se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Kanon.

Las piezas doradas resplandecían de nuevo sobre su nuevo portador. Habían estado esperando por él desde que muriera Saga.

El gemelo contempló la armadura sobre su cuerpo, admirando todos y cada uno de los detalles de los antebrazos, las espinilleras, la pechera...

Atenea soltó una risa dulce, al ver la cara de asombro de su protector y depositó su mano sobre el antebrazo de Kanon. Su semblante risueño se tornó preocupado.

—He notado algo siniestro Kanon. Temo que la Guerra Santa comience esta misma noche.

El gemelo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espinazo.

—Atenea, permíteme acompañarla hasta tu templo, me sentiré más seguro si puedo protegerla. Aunque antes quisiera ir a un sitio…no tardaré más de quince minutos, si me lo permite.

La diosa sonrió, al intuir cuáles eran los planes de Kanon. Así pues, decidió aguardarle, mientras él abría un portal.

Otra vez frente a esa puerta de aluminio y cristal, que se había convertido en la entrada a su redención.

Esta vez se fijó en el letrero.

"Koukouvágia"

Y junto a esas letras, el dibujo de un mochuelo. El que acompañaba a su diosa en la era mitológica.

—Siempre ha cuidado de mi— murmuró llevándose la mano al pecho.

A pesar de ser tarde, vio una luz que provenía del cuarto de Vasilis y Voula.

Sonrió y al acercarse a la puerta del bar, golpeó con fuerza.

Escuchó los gruñidos del hombre, y a la mujer que le pedía que no bajara.

Vasilis bajó armado con la barra de metal y encendió la luz del bar. Se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo.

Kanon agitó la mano a modo de saludo, a través del cristal de la puerta.

— ¡Demonio de hombre!— masculló, entre sorprendido y contento.

Rápidamente quitó la cadena con el candado que sujetaba las manillas y abrió la puerta.

Voula había bajado al no oír nada y se quedó a mitad de la escalera observando la escena.

—Kanon— musitó. Y a continuación esbozó una enorme sonrisa y terminó de bajar las escaleras, caminando hacia el muchacho y estrechándolo entre sus regordetes brazos.

— ¡Pero mírate! ¡Si pareces otro! ¿Y esta armadura de oro? Es hermosa…— dijo acariciando el metal dorado.

El gemelo sonreía y contestaba a todas las preguntas que los dos le formulaban sin parar.

Transcurridos diez minutos, Kanon miró a ambos y les pidió un poco de atención.

—Esta noche la Guerra Santa dará comienzo. Voy al frente a luchar por todos vosotros. Por eso llevo esta armadura dorada, la que perteneció a mi hermano gemelo Saga.  
Tengo que irme ya, puesto que me están esperando en el Santuario, sólo vine a despedirme de vosotros. Sin vuestra ayuda no hubiera podido lograr mi objetivo. Os estaré eternamente agradecido—

Y tras decir esto tendió un sobre repleto de dinero para ellos.

Vasilis observó el fajo.

— ¡Pero Kanon, si ya mi hijo me devolvió lo que te presté! ¡No hacía falta más! Esto es demasiado dinero, no puedo aceptarlo— dijo entregando el sobre de vuelta al gemelo.

Kanon sacudió la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa.

—No Vasilis, acéptalo. Yo no lo voy a necesitar más. Sin embargo vosotros sí, y quiero que le deis un buen uso. Sobre todo a vuestro hijo Aaron. Empleadlo con sabiduría. Es lo único que puedo deciros.

Voula se quedó perpleja ante tales palabras y generosidad.

—Pero ¿cómo es que no vas a necesitar más ese dinero?

El gemelo emitió un suspiro y agachó la cabeza, tomando entre sus manos el rostro regordete de la mujer.  
—Como ya dije antes, me voy a la guerra.

Vasilis comprendió lo que Kanon daba a entender entrelíneas. Una sombra de tristeza cruzó sus ojos.

—Cariño…lo que quiere decir es que…— dijo acercándose a su esposa.

La mujer lo había comprendido, pero simplemente no quería decir adiós a ese muchacho. Ya lo sentía como un hijo suyo. Se le escurrieron unas lágrimas, pero curiosamente esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Comprendo...lucha con todas tus fuerzas, expande tu cosmos Kanon y ayuda a tus compañeros y a Atenea en vuestra cruzada contra Hades. Estamos en vuestras manos.

Kanon emitió un suspiro y se deshizo del abrazo de la mujer. Ya era hora de partir.

Fue hacia Vasilis y se dieron la mano significativamente. Incluso él apenas podía aguantar las lágrimas.  
—Maldito muchacho, ojalá te hubiéramos conocido antes.

Voula se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelito que guardaba en su bata y Kanon se quedó frente a ella unos segundos.  
—Te echaremos de menos Kanon, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.  
—No, gracias a vosotros dos por cuidarme y encaminar mis pasos.

Tras esto, el gemelo se dio media vuelta para salir del bar. La pareja se abrazó y observaron la partida de Kanon.  
Antes de que abriera otra dimensión, Voula le gritó.  
— ¿Cuál es esa armadura Kanon?—

—La de Géminis— y tras esbozar una hermosa sonrisa, desapareció para siempre.

—Sabía que era esa. Gracias por enseñármela— susurró Voula, limpiándose más lágrimas.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido aquel muchacho, que tanto había significado en sus vidas. Para bien.

Atenea esperaba pacientemente de pie, cuando el portal se abrió y apareció Kanon.  
Su rostro se había tornado sereno, pero decidido. A pesar del halo de tristeza que sentía.

Algo cruzó su mente. Una presencia conocida. No, no era sólo una. Eran más. Y estaban frente al templo de Aries.

—No puede ser…— masculló incrédulo.

Miró a Atenea.

— ¿Mi…mi hermano…? ¿Saga…?— dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, cargados de terror. No podía concebir lo que su corazón podía sentir.

La diosa observó la reacción de Kanon, quien musitó una maldición y frunció los labios con rabia.

Se quitó la armadura de Géminis y la dejó sin ensamblar en el tótem. A continuación abrió un portal y cogiendo a Atenea de la mano, ambos se introdujeron en él.

Aparecieron en el templo de la diosa. Kanon se escondió para prepararse mientras que la mujer se dirigió a su pequeño altar y se sentó para seguir los acontecimientos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?— preguntó al gemelo.

—Voy a dirigir la armadura de Géminis desde aquí…y crearé una ilusión, para confundirles. Mi hermano no es tonto y sé que lo descubrirá, pero si puedo demorarles aunque sea cinco minutos, será suficiente.

La Guerra Santa había dado comienzo. Y los espectros traidores no tardarían en aparecer, para reclamar la cabeza de Atenea.

"¿Por qué?" se preguntó…y entonces todo empezó a encajar en su mente. A pesar de que supuso un alivio para ella, debía seguir el juego, aunque conllevara desastres monumentales.

La diosa despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría.

— ¡Atenea! ¿Ha sucedido algo? He percibido un cosmos extraño.

La diosa respiró tranquila.

—Tranquilo Milo, estoy bien. Ese cosmos que has sentido no es el de ningún enemigo, sino el de un poderoso aliado que ha acudido a la llamada.

El caballero de Escorpio abrió los ojos ante lo que acababa de escuchar.  
— ¿Es posible que yo le conozca?

Atenea asintió y reveló el nombre a Milo. Éste se quedó atónito, sorprendido al conocer que Kanon aún estaba vivo.

—Así es. Y ahora está protegiendo el templo de Géminis.

En la sala colindante, tras las cortinas, Kanon hablaba con su hermano Saga, a través de la armadura de Géminis.

La rabia que sentía era inconmensurable.  
Él, su hermano, quien en los últimos días le había ayudado a llegar al Santuario. Su recuerdo fue el que le animó a llegar allí, tomar su puesto vacante y defender el Santuario…Saga, al servicio de Hades.

Golpeó con furia el suelo con sus puños, rompiendo varias losas. Pero las lágrimas que brotaban por sus ojos eran más dolorosas que cualquier herida física.

—Qué estúpido fui…¡Mírate ahora!...¡En verdad eres la personificación del mal!- bramó iracundo.

"Saga… ¿cómo has podido? Eres el perro faldero de Hades, me has decepcionado…tú, que durante estos días me animaste a unirme al Santuario…tú, quien me llamabas en sueños a venir…Atenea me ha dado permiso para proteger la casa de los gemelos…sobreviví en Cabo Sunión gracias a ella, quien purificó mi alma y mi corazón…ahora lucharé por ella y por la justicia, ¡prepárate!...Camus y Shura vagarán eternamente por el laberinto que he creado…"

De repente, una gran ráfaga atravesó el techo y golpeó a Kanon, derribándolo.

Atenea y Milo se giraron y el caballero de Escorpio, alarmado, atravesó la cortina.  
Observó el cuerpo malherido de Kanon, quien se incorporó lentamente.

—Creí que habías muerto ¿Qué haces aquí? No importa que Atenea te haya perdonado. Lárgate ahora si no quieres morir.

Kanon lo sabía. Sabía que sus compañeros no le irían a aceptar. ¿Pero abandonar el Santuario, especialmente ahora que estaba siendo atacado? Eso nunca.

—No voy a irme, Milo. Atácame si quieres porque no pienso moverme de este lugar. Debo proteger a Atenea.

— ¡Pues prepárate para recibir mis ataques! ¡Aguijón escarlata!

El caballero de Escorpio se lanzó rápidamente contra su oponente que recibió los aguijonazos, uno tras otro. Cada vez que recibía uno más, Kanon sentía que sus fuerzas se escapaban, pero a la vez, una inmensa paz inundaba su espíritu.

"¿Por qué no te defiendes Kanon? ¿Por qué no me atacas?"

Más que nunca, el alivio fue llenando su alma, a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía. Y lo cerca de la muerte que estaba.  
"Sea aquí, entonces, que muera a manos de un compañero"  
Recibió otros cuatro aguijonazos más, completando catorce.

Atenea salió al ver lo que estaba sucediendo y la escena le encogió el corazón.  
— ¿Por qué haces esto Milo? Él ha sido perdonado por mí.  
—Pero no por nosotros. Ni Aioria, ni Shaka ni Mü le perdonaremos jamás. Demasiado sufrimiento, demasiada gente ha muerto por su culpa. Sólo un golpe más y acabaré con él.

Se preparó para ejecutar Antares, su golpe definitivo.

"Hasta ahora no entendía por qué no querías atacarme…has aguantado…y comprendo tus razones"

Una última vez.

Su dedo índice atravesó la carne de Kanon.

Y cayó desplomado sobre un gran charco de sangre.

—Atenea, si me disculpas, debo regresar a mi templo.

Kanon se incorporó lentamente, sorprendiéndose por haber aguantado los quince aguijonazos de Escorpio.  
"¿Cómo es que he sobrevivido? Me ha atacado con Antares y sigo aquí…¿será…?"

— ¿Acaso pretendes que un enemigo proteja a Atenea?— masculló, dolorido.

El caballero de Escorpio se paró frente a la puerta por donde iba a salir.  
— ¿Enemigo? Aquí no hay enemigos. Sólo un hermano: Kanon, caballero de oro de Géminis—  
Y tras estas palabras, salió del templo.

El gemelo se derrumbó y empezó a llorar.  
— ¡Milo!...tu último ataque no fue Antares…me salvaste la vida…me has redimido por completo…¡gracias!

Atenea sonrió conmocionada por el momento y por fin comprendió a ambos caballeros.

"Al fin estoy libre de toda culpa. Ahora lucharé por ella y por vosotros"

**FIN**

* * *

**Historia completada. Hasta aquí el fic de la redención de Kanon. Espero que os haya gustado el viaje en el que nos hemos embarcado con las andanzas del gemelo de Saga. Aquel quien ha sufrido un cambio viral en su comportamiento.**

**Me da pena decirle adiós, pero es lo que toca. Nunca sabría cómo hacer una lista de mis personajes favoritos de Saint Seiya, lo único que tengo claro que Milo es el primero de la lista. Y Kanon es el segundo, puesto disputado con Shaka.**

**Como notas finales, simplemente he retocado un poco los diálogos finales, con el fin de hacerlo más ameno. Pero más o menos dice lo mismo que en el anime. De hecho me puse ese capítulo "La redención del semidios" para ser lo más fiel posible.**  
**No quise incluir el diálogo completo entre Saga y Kanon, ya que al estar en la distancia, prefería dejar el punto de vista de Kanon, a solas en esa sala, viendo que su hermano, aquel que le había conminado en los últimos días a tomar la armadura de oro de Géminis, reaparecía de entre los muertos como servidor a Hades (a sus ojos, claro).**

**Agradecimientos:**

**-Por los comentarios: Lule de Zodiak, Sanathos Ananke, Raixander, tomoechan100, Hikaru Kino88, Greece SJL, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, griselldemonns.**  
**-Por seguir esta historia: a Sanathos Ananke, Raixander, Greece SJL, Human Being, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, tomoechan100, Sagittarius no Liz, grisseldemonns, Sylver-Hunter y Namain.**  
**-Por marcarla como favorita: Raixander, tomoechan100, Human Being, Deneb of Cygnus, floriiblue12, grisseldemons, Sagittarius no Liz, Ede Monster, Hikaru Kino88.**

**Y a todos aquellos que habéis leído este fic, dándole una oportunidad :D**

**¡Gracias a todos, nos vemos en otros fics!**


End file.
